The Chaos Chronicles: Book 1: Chaos in the Clans
by Gingehfish
Summary: Twelve-year-old Annie gets more than she bargained for on a field trip when her whole class turns into cats! She soon realizes that she's in her favorite book series, Warriors, and according to some prophecy, she's got to save the Clans. Along with that daunting prospect, she's made herself a few enemies and has got more than one tom lining up to be her mate. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hey, Gingerclaw here! Now, I know what you're thinking: She's starting ANOTHER fanfic? She already has like three she needs to update! Well, I'm here to tell you that I already WROTE this fanfic, and posted it on another site. It was my very first fanfic, actually. It was kind of a "Hey, I want to write this" kind of idea, and nearly died after a few months. But then I came back and finished it. The beginning wasn't very good, but I'm editing as I go. The layout was confusing, the writing a little rushed and sloppy, but since I want to give you guys the NEW AND IMPROVED version, I waited a while, editing and embellishing it as a side project while I focused more on Fever. (Translation: I was lazy and procrastinated editing this until I was bored one day and got down to work.)**

**The few of you who may have recognized this story from the warriors forums, you might notice a few differences. :)**

**Special thanks to Watercoulor Cat, who put the first few chapters up before I got this account. You were always a true friend!**

**I would like to note that this story starts a few moons after Sign of the Moon, when I first wrote this. As The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope came out, this proved to be completely out of proportion. XD Of course. I hope you don't hold this against me.**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy~!]**

* * *

**CHAOS IN THE CLANS**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

A ginger tom walked up a rocky stone path, wondering what he was doing here. StarClan had not spoken to him for some moons. His pelt pricked with apprehension. When he reached the end of the trail, he was surprised to meet the old gray tom who had haunted his dreams so many moons ago.

"What do you want, Skywatcher?" he sighed impatiently.

"_There will be_—" the old cat began, closing his eyes.

"_Three kin of my kin._ Yes, I know, Skywatcher," The ginger tom finished for him, his muscles rippling underneath his pelt. "You don't have to tell me _again_."

"No, this is different," Skywatcher snapped, his eyes flashing impatiently. "If you would _listen_, maybe I would tell you. _There will be a new Clan, come by the pool of moons, and their sly leader shall spell certain doom ..._"

"Certain doom for who?" the tom asked nervously. He knew from previous experiences that prophecies often had double meanings. But Skywatcher was fading away, and all the old tom could muster was, "Sunhigh! They come at sunhigh ..."

And then Firestar woke.

* * *

My name is Annie. Annie Eyre.

Yeah, I know, it's got to be the most common name _ever_.Blame my parents, not me. But having a boring name doesn't stop really weird stuff happening to me.

I mean, _really_ weird stuff.

How about I start the day of the field trip?

* * *

I woke up at 6:00am as usual, did my morning stuff, brushed my teeth, etc—too boring to talk about, really. I don't want you to think I'm boring, do I? Mom handed me a sack lunch, and I hopped on the bus with my friend Sam.

A word about Sam, before you meet her.

Her full name is Samantha, but she hates it, so everyone calls her Sam. She's a tomboy, and her two favorite things are wolves and _Star Wars_. Her nickname is Potato (long story), and I once said to an ignorant friend that you don't mess with Sam, whether she's a boy, girl, or vegetable. You come out a lot worse for wear than she does.

"I think the people who made _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ were stupid! I mean, Anakin has blonde hair, not brown ..." she began, putting her signature red baseball hat on backwards over her oily brown ponytail. Sam's mom came from Mexico, and she had inherited her brown-tinted skin.

I quickly tuned her out. Our bus ride is 45 minutes long, and once she gets started, there's no stopping her. As I wasn't willing to listen to her yapping about the clone wars and hair color, I got out my book, the newest in the _Warriors_ series—_Sign of the Moon._

When arrived at school, Sam had run out of Star Wars errors to complain about. She asked me where we were going for our field trip.

"Sam, for the _millionth _time, we're hiking in the woods around Crystal Pool. Does that ring a bell?" I snapped, exasperated. She's messing with me. I hate it when she does that.

"Kinda," she grinned.

We marched up the sidewalk with the other students at our school, Valley Middle. When we got to the "playground," which is really just some blacktop with lines on it, my other friends were waiting for us. Hannah Cavonal, with her long dark hair and glasses, was talking to Genevieve said with a smile. Gennie was one of the nicest girls I knew. Alex, a mousey kid with an addiction to Minecraft, and Kyle, his impish friend, were threatening to kill John by death by annoyance, while Callie, with her extremely fluffy hair, and Josh, a tall blonde kid with ADHD, ran up to meet me.

Sam went to go get breakfast, so I was left alone with the others. I went over to Mouse-man and Moth-boy and told them I'd give them a cookie if they knocked it off. Of course, I kept my fingers crossed my back. What do you think I am, stupid?

Let me spare you the tirade of information about my classmates. However, for you to not remain completely clueless, I will elaborate on the people who crop up most often.

Mya and Mia Roberts were twins. They weren't identical, but their personalities were so similar they might as well be. They were exactly the same height, 5 feet 2 inches, and very cheerful. Mya had dark brown hair, Mia bright blonde, and both had blue eyes, though Mya's were darker. Both (rather annoyingly) were the only kids in class with straight A's. They stuck together with everything except ASB, in which Mia was part of and Mya was not.

Alex Vuu was a Pokémon fanatic. His other obsessions included Star Wars and Minecraft. He is extremely annoying and has a very squeaky voice and a mouse-like. Of course, he wasn't all bad. If you had a technological question, you could go to Alex, and he of course would have the answer. He also sucked up random facts fairly fast, although most of his knowledge was completely useless.

His best friend, Kyle York, was a rather quiet and shy boy at the beginning of the year. Then, after a dramatic unveiling ceremony during recess, he befriended Alex and began his not-so-mighty rampage. He, too, looked like a mouse, though not as much. I call Alex Mouse-man and Kyle Moth-boy.

At last, I must arrive to the subject of the midget-y, repulsive Dan Green. Dan and I have been natural enemies since fourth grade, always on the opposite dodgeball teams and certainly out to get each other. If I do say so myself, I have far better grades than him.

"Hey, Annie!" Hannah called. "Can you—" She was cut off by Joe, a boy from another class, coming up and asking me if could help him with a project for computers, where we sat next to each other.

"Sorry, Joe," I replied, rolling my eyes at Hannah. "I'm going on a field trip today."

"Oh yeah," he muttered, embarrassed. "Later, then?"

"Sure."

The bell rang, and we joined the river of kids heading to class.

* * *

I guess I should tell you a little more about myself ...

I have shoulder-length brown hair and light blue eyes. I tend to wear shorts and short-sleeves with a jacket over it. My favorite book series is _Warriors_ by Erin Hunter. I'm part of what others call "the Smart Class" for fifth graders, and my teacher is Ms. Dello. Enough about me ... don't want anyone getting stalker-ish, do I?

First period is Math, but today we were assigned to our groups for the field trip instead. I was in Mr. Xavier's group (a.k.a. Sam's dad's group) with Sam, Callie, Gennie, and Hannah. John was with Alex and Kyle and a few of their friends. Poor kid.

After our groups were assigned, we got on the bus that would take us to the Crystal Pool trail.

* * *

After a long and boring bus ride, we arrived at our meeting point. Our groups would hike from here to Crystal Pool, where we eat lunch, and then hike back. None of us knew that this supposedly _5 hour long_ field trip would actually last many years ...

But that's beside the point.

As we walked along the path, Ms. Dello had us take notes for science. It was a relief to finally reach the lunch site.

Lunch was over in a flash. Ms. Dello had decided to let us wander around the clearing. We did, and discovered Crystal Pool. (That part wasn't hard—it was in the middle of the clearing where we had lunch.) It was a rather large pond, about the size of my parents' bedroom (which is actually pretty big), with a small waterfall cascading down from a short rock face.

"This water ... It looks so clean. Do you think it's safe to drink?" I asked to no one in particular. By now the entire class had gathered around the pool.

"It looks clean enough to me," Zach said. He was an obnoxious boy whom I had nicknamed "Fishface". And with that, he filled his water bottle and took a long drink.

Everyone else followed in suit. Don't ask me why, maybe we were thirsty. Maybe we just felt like we needed to prove ourselves brave enough to drink dirty waterfall water. But what I think it was is that we felt we needed to—at least, deep inside me, I felt like the water was irresistible. I just _had_ to drink it.

We sat down on the rocks and talked for about five minutes. Then Zach disappeared.

I mean, literally disappeared, like in a cloud of magical orange dust.

Kendra screamed. Everybody gasped. Then Zach's best friend, Spencer, vanished in the same way.

Slowly, steadily, everybody disappeared, until the remainder of the class sat around the pool, wondering who'd be next. People kept vanishing, until only me and Callie were left. Then Callie disappeared, and I sat and waited.

Once again, it defies all reason that we didn't call an adult. Besides, it wouldn't have changed anything. What happened still would have happened.

Finally, I heard a faint _poof_, and the dreaded sparkly orange mist clouded my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

A blue-gray she-cat stood next to a gray-pelted she-cat. The pair were arguing over something that seemed to be of the greatest importance.

"... You can't stop Brambleclaw from dying, Bluestar," the gray cat insisted. "And you can't stop the new Clan, either."

"Remind me why?" Bluestar said. "It should be easy to make them stay away from the Moonpool, Yellowfang."

Yellowfang let out a raspy sigh. "We could keep away one Twoleg. Two, even. Three, with a little luck. But _twenty-five_? _Twenty-five_ Twolegs? The whole of StarClan couldn't keep that many away!"

"Why? So much destruction has come to the Clans already, it's hard to imagine more," Bluestar argued.

"The Dark Forest hasn't even launched their attack, Bluestar! Many more cats will be forced to join StarClan's ranks before they even dare! _Think_, Bluestar! They may be our only hope!" Yellowfang was almost yelling now.

"Yes, but they may also be our destruction!"

"Do you wish to resort to our _other_ choice?"

Bluestar shuddered. "These Twolegs _know_ about us! Why can't we use ones that _don't_ know about us?"

Yellowfang's voice softened. "They belong here, Bluestar. You know that."

Bluestar sighed. "Very well. They may come with the blessing of StarClan. But at a price. Listen, Yellowfang ..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

Yellowfang bristled. "As you wish, Bluestar. But don't blame me if it all goes wrong ..."

* * *

Having your molecules pulled apart and rearranged into a different body isn't actually all that painful.

I felt a tingling sensation all over my body, and my vision blurred. When my eyesight cleared, I was standing in exactly the same place I had been sitting—except I was a cat.

My first reaction: Aaaaaaargh!

My second reaction: Sweet! My dream has finally come true!

Most everyone else's reaction: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! We're CATS!

A few she-cats were screaming. Most of the toms were panicking. Everyone else was just standing there in shock. It was clear something had to be done. I looked around wildly, searching for something to stand on. I saw rock and jumped on it.

Here came the tricky part. I was pretty sure that I knew these cats surrounding me were my classmates, but I wasn't positive. I took a deep breath and began.

"Hey! Guys! It's me, Annie!" I called. Everycat looked at me. "Okay, here's the facts: We're cats. We don't know how we got like this, or how to get back." That last bit was half a lie—I had a pretty strong idea how we got here, though I had no idea how to get back. "Now, before we do anything else, we'd better figure out who's who. Line up in number order, please." Number order was the order of the class by last name, alphabetically.

The cats slowly lined up, bickering about who's who. It was then I realized that I didn't know what I looked like in my new form.

My pelt was ginger. Not dark, not pale, but somewhere in between. When I looked in Crystal Pool, I found my eyes to be a dark blue. I looked about eight moons old, or somewhere around apprentice age.

I checked in on the cats. Most of them were standing on line and chatting as if nothing had happened and we were still humans—though to be fair, they were talking about our current prediciment. Finally, as the last straggler got in line, I called silence.

"Name?" I asked the first cat, a dark brown tom.

"Max," he replied.

"All right then!" I turned to the next cat, a cream-and-brown she-cat, and asked, "so you must be Ally?"

She nodded.

I worked my way down the line, gradually figuring out who was who. Figures such as Dan and Zach repeatedly questioned why I was in charge, to which I answered "Because a) I was the first to take command, b) I'm the oldest, and c) no one would listen to you, so shut up."

They did.

"Now that we've figured out _who_ we are, we've got to figure out _where_ we are," I said. "Callie, Hannah, Gennie, and Sam, c'mere. The rest of you—do whatever. But don't leave."

The moment I turned my back, I heard from behind me Zach say, "I vote we leave!"

I rolled my eyes as he was solemnly rebuked by those such as Josh. Zach would only have Dan and his friends as supporters.

The chosen cats padded up to me. Callie was a very fluffy gray she-cat with striking amber eyes. Sam was an amber-eyed she-cat with a rather thick gray pelt. Hannah had dark green eyes and a black pelt. Gennie's black fur shone in the sunlight, while her blue eyes gazed into mine.

"Are they really going to listen to you, Annie?" Callie asked.

I shrugged. "Most of them will just to annoy Zach."

Callie inclined her head. "True that."

We walked up farther on the rock. It overlooked a large lake. There were hills to one side of us, a thick woodland to the other. A pine forest bordered that and a marshland. It looked so familiar ... but I didn't quite know why.

"Does this remind you of someplace?" I asked my friends. Sam and Callie said no, but Gennie and Hannah answered yes. We started discussing where we could be, when something clicked. Gennie and Hannah had read Warriors, where Sam and Callie had not ...

"Crystal Pool!" I gasped. "That's the Twoleg name for the Moonpool!"

Gennie's eyes widened. "Do you know where we are, Hannah?"

"Yes! We're in the—" she said excitedly. Then us three said together, "The Warriors series!"

* * *

The fact that we were inside of my favorite book series exhilarated me. I had a plan in my evil little brain to keep us here forever and ever.

... well, not _forever._ But close.

We came down from the rock and hurriedly explained our thinking. Then I told everybody who didn't already know about the _Warriors _series—just enough to make them seem like rogues. I warned the others who had read the books not to say much. Hopefully, everything would go to plan. Then I divided them into groups, one for each Clan.

Those who were going to travel to RiverClan had the most in their group, at eight: Gennie, Hannah, Max, John, Lily, Zach, Malia, and Lucas. I gave them a few troublemakers, but I knew that Gennie and Hannah combined could manage.

I gave the soon-to-be-WindClan group to Callie. The other cats were Vanessa, Josh, Colton, Kendra, and Ally. They would follow her, except for maybe Colton.

Sam was in charge of the ShadowClan group, which consisted of Spencer, Kylie, Ken, Dan, and David. Admittedly, she might have a little trouble with them—but this was Sam, remember? She lives off trouble.

I took over the ThunderClan hopefuls—Mouse-man, Moth-boy, Mia, and Mya. The twins wouldn't be trouble, but I specifically placed Mouse-man and Moth-boy under my supervision for a reason.

I may not have mentioned this before, but I don't like ThunderClan much. I think they're wimps who could do with a few wars to toughen them up, and I don't really like how Firestar keeps taking in strays. However, that made my job easier in this situation. Five young, helpless, apprentice-age loners—how could the sucker resist?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

A gray tabby tom padded through a starlit forest. He swung his head around, tasting the air. As a breeze flowed past him, he pricked his ears and sat down. A gray she-cat walked out of the bushes.

"What do you want, Yellowfang?" he growled. The she-cat let out a rusty purr.

"You know what I want. I don't visit you just because I can, Jayfeather." Yellowfang said.

"I know. But what have you come to tell me?"

"Very well. StarClan sent me to tell you this: _The Leaf has fallen, the Mouse has come._ Bluestar said you'd be able to make sense of it tomorrow." The old she-cat suddenly stiffened. Her words became smoother. "_There shall be a new Clan, come by the pool of Moons, and there sly leader shall spell certain doom._ Remember this when you wake ..."

We set out that day to our new Clans. I wasn't sure what our reception would be, but I was crossing my fingers—I mean, claws—that it would be good one.

I led my group to the ThunderClan-WindClan border. I glanced over my shoulder to the WindClan group, but they were long gone. I jumped over the stream and crept into ThunderClan territory. _My _territory soon, with luck.

Mouse-man and Moth-boy were getting stuck in every patch of bramble, and I swear it was just to annoy me. At least Mia and Mya weren't being a pain in the tail.

"You!" a gruff voice said. "Stop right there!"

I turned to see five ThunderClan warriors with their claws out, ready for battle.

* * *

The speaker was a lean tabby tom. That could be any number of cats, and none who came to mind were very nice: Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Dustpelt, etc.

The she-cat standing next to the tom was a tortoiseshell: either Poppyfrost or Sorreltail. Both were nice to newcomers, but would attack if we posed a threat.

A golden-colored tom was glaring at me with amber eyes. _Lionblaze_, I thought. That wasn't very comforting, as he couldn't be hurt in battle.

Next to Lionblaze was a fluffy gray she-cat. That was either Cinderheart or Dovewing.

And finally, at the back of the patrol, was a long-haired white tom who I knew was Cloudtail. The odds were _not_ in my favor today.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" the tabby snarled. Thinking fast, I sighed in fake relief. "So this _is_ ThunderClan!" I said, flashing an 'I-told-you-so' look at Alex the Mouse-man, who caught on quickly, as he immediately looked grumpy. "I'm Annie."

The tom snorted. "I didn't ask you what your name was, I asked you what you were doing here."

"We're lost," said Mia. "We came over those hills, searching for this mythical _'ThunderClan'_, who my father said would take us in."

"We take cats in who need our help, not cats who want to join," the tabby tom said.

"But we _do_ need help," Mya said passionately. "We were raised on crowfood. We don't know how to hunt."

"Dustpelt, how about we take them to Firestar?" the tortoiseshell said gently. "He can decide what to do with them."

"Oh ... well, fine Sorreltail," Dustpelt agreed grumpily. "You! You're coming with us."

I glanced excitedly at Kyle Moth-boy. Our plan was working!

We walked through the forest to the ThunderClan camp. As soon as we arrived, the patrol divided. Sorreltail and Cloudtail headed to the fresh-kill pile, and Cinderheart padded up to Mousewhisker. Lionblaze watched the two sharing tongues forlornly, and then headed to a den. Dustpelt took us to Firestar,

As he pushed us up to Firestar's den, I braced my self to see 'The Great Kittypet Leader.'

"Firestar?" Dustpelt called into the den.

"Come in, Dustpelt," a voice called back.

"What do we have here?" a flame-colored tom asked mildly.

"They're loners. They want to join the Clan."

"Hmmm," Firestar said. "Well, do you have any skills?"

"Um, no. We were raised on crowfood. We've been wandering for quite a while," Kyle said.

"We don't know how to hunt," I put in helpfully.

"What are your names?" Firestar asked.

"I'm Annie. The brown-and-white tom with blue eyes is Alex the Mouse-tom, and the gray-and-brown tom with green eyes is Kyle the Moth-cat," I said, nodding to the cats. Both glared at me for voicing their nicknames.

"I'm Mia—" she began.

"—And I'm Mya," her twin finished.

"Littermates?" Dustpelt queried.

The twins nodded.

"Well, I think you show promise," Firestar decided. "I'll announce your arrival to the Clan." And with that, he walked out of the den.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar's call drew every cat from their dens. It seemed no one knew what was going on.

"This morning, Dustpelt's border patrol found five cats—Annie, Kyle the Moth-cat, Alex the Mouse-tom, Mia, and Mya—who are willing to become ThunderClan apprentices." His words brought much muttering. "They show great promise, and will hopefully make ThunderClan stronger if they join. I know many of you doubt my decisions, so I will let you decide what to do. All cats who wish for them to become apprentices, go over to the elder's den. All cats who wish for them to leave, stay below the Highledge."

Firestar immediately went to the elder's den at the corner of the camp, closely followed by a dark ginger she-cat and a light brown tabby. Cloudtail snorted and decidedly sat down where he was, along with a brown tabby tom, and black tom who I presumed was Spiderleg.

One by one, the cats trickled away from the Highledge until Firestar called a halt. I carefully examined both sides and, with a leap in my heart, realized that there were more cats gathered around the elder's den than beneath the Highledge.

"The decision is clear," Firestar called. "They stay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Hey, it's me again. When you read this, you may realize that the Annie's apprentice name is the precursor to my own screen name. Well, yeah. This was my first fanfic I ever wrote, remember, and I really like this name. So obviously, like a bunch of other people, I was going to name my first main character after myself. ;) ]**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Now, for their apprentice ceremonies!" Firestar yowled. The Clan, gathered beneath the Highledge once more, perked their ears up.

"Kyle the Moth-cat!" The brown-and-gray tom's green eyes were narrowed and glaring at me as he padded forward, but he smiled up at Firestar.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall bee known as Mothpaw." Firestar turned to a fluffy gray she-cat. "Dovewing, you are ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor was Lionblaze, and I hope you pass on his courage to Mothpaw." The two cats touched noses.

"Mia!" Her white pelt shone as she bounded forward.

"You will be known as Daypaw. Your mentor will be Berrynose, who is long overdue for his first apprentice. His mentor was my faithful deputy, Brambleclaw, and I hope his bravery and efficiency will be passed onto Daypaw." Berrynose flashed a startled look at Firestar, but mentor and apprentice touched noses nonetheless.

"Mya!" The black she-cat shyly padded up to the leader. "From this moment forward, you will be known as Nightpaw." Nightpaw flashed a smile at me. "Ivypool, you too are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you to pass on all you learned form Cinderheart to Nightpaw."

I was next!

"Annie!" All feelings of anxiety left me as I bounded towards Firestar. "From this day on, you shall be known as Gingerpaw." Who would be my mentor? Birchfall? He hadn't had an apprentice yet. Foxleap? Icecloud? Neither had they. "Lionblaze!"

Now _that,_ I hadn't been expecting! The great Lionblaze, my mentor!

"I know it is rather soon after your last apprentice, but I can think of no other cat better to teach Gingerpaw. Your mentor was Ashfur—" Lionblaze tensed, "—and I am sure his spirit will be happy to see you with another apprentice." Lionblaze padded up to me and we touched noses. I saw that his eyes were troubled, and I couldn't help but wonder of I could ever voice my secret to him.

"Alex the Mouse-tom!" The last of our gang walked up to Firestar, clearly nervous. "You shall be known as Mousepaw." _That's three Mice in ThunderClan, _I thought. _Mousefur, Mousewhisker, and now Mousepaw!_

"Your mentor shall be—"

"No!"

Everycat looked at gray tabby tom. His eyes were a vivid blue, but he stared right past Firestar without looking at him, though he was obviously talking to him. Then I realized why—he was blind. And the only gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes in ThunderClan was Jayfeather? Why had the medicine cat interrupted Firestar?

"Mousepaw must be _my_ apprentice!"

* * *

"What?" Mousepaw gasped, startled. "Why me?"

"Last night I had a dream," Jayfeather said. "Yellowfang came to me and said, 'The Mouse has come.' I didn't know what she meant by that then, but now I do. Mousepaw must be my apprentice, a medicine cat."

"But I hardly know what a medicine cat is!" Mousepaw said. "I'd heard about warriors, but nobody mentioned medicine cats!"

"You'll learn," Jayfeather growled. "I didn't want to either, but ..."

"Well then, Mousepaw, your mentor will be Jayfeather. His mentor was Leafpool, and her patience will hopefully be passed onto you," Firestar said.

"Mothpaw! Daypaw! Nightpaw! Gingerpaw! Mousepaw!" the Clan chanted.

"Gingerpaw!" a voice in my ear whispered. "The Clan has come!"

I looked around. Who had said that? No one was close enough...

Whatever. My imagination must be playing tricks on me. I was an apprentice, for StarClan's sake! I was lucky!

"Hey, Gingerpaw!" That was Lionblaze calling. "We need to start your training."

I bounded over to him, and asked, "Lionblaze, I only know a little about ThunderClan. Could you teach me the basics?"

He flashed me an amused look. "All right." He padded over to the fresh-kill pile in the center of the clearing.

"The path of a warrior can be clearly followed from kit to apprentice to warrior, then to sometimes queen. If you live long enough, you may wish to join the elders," Lionblaze began. "If you're lucky, you could be chosen as deputy when the old one dies, retires, or is promoted. That's just one step away from being leader! Oh, and if StarClan calls you, you could become a medicine cat like my brother Jayfeather and your friend Mousepaw."

"What's StarClan?" I queried. I already knew the answer, of course, but it would seem weird if I knew before he told me.

"StarClan is the spirits of every dead warrior. They leave this life to become a warrior in Silverpelt, the band of stars that stretches across the sky each night," Lionblaze replied patiently.

"So you mean ... Dead cats are stars?" I murmured in fake awe.

My mentor purred in amusement. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Can you teach me how to hunt?" I asked brightly.

Lionblaze looked at me, quite taken aback. "You don't know how to hunt? I thought that even loners and rogues knew that! Are you a kittypet?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm what you would call a 'loner', even though I traveled with a group. I was raised on crowfood." I pulled a face. "Blech! It was disgusting."

"Well, in that case, sure, I'll teach you," he said. "Come on!"

The golden tom sat up and bounded out of camp, with me hot on his heels. We walked into the forest.

When we reached a clearing, Lionblaze stopped. "We'll start here. Now, Gingerpaw, a rabbit will hear you before it sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps. What should you keep in mind when stalking mice?"

I knew the answer before he finished the question, but I paused as if pondering his words. "Step lightly?"

"Correct,"

It went on like that for quite a while, him questioning me and me answering him. Finally, Lionblaze rose to his paws and said, "I think it's time for you to try out what you've learned."

I shuffled my paw in excitement, and followed my mentor out of the clearing and into the forest.

After a bit of tasting the air, sniffing the ground, and looking around the forest, I spotted a fat mouse nibbling at a nut at the foot of a beech tree. I shifted my weight until I was sure the mouse—let's call him Bob for convenience—wouldn't be able to feel me. I walked forward slowly, until I was a tail-length away from Bob. Then I pounced.

"Well done, Gingerpaw!" I looked around to see Lionblaze, Bob, now dead, in my jaws.

"Are you sure that was your first try?" he asked.

"Quite sure," I replied through Bob's fur.

"Well, then, you're certainly a natural." I glowed at Lionblaze's praise. One of the Three thought highly of me, a lowly apprentice! Who would've guessed?

Then again, who would've guessed just a day ago that I would be turned into a cat on a field trip?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Attack me."

I sized up my mentor. Almost one moon had passed since I caught my first prey. Now Lionblaze was teaching me how to fight.

I leaped, looking at Lionblaze's paws, but really aiming for his shoulders. But he was ready for me, and my paws met empty air. In a flash, Lionblaze was on top of me. I squealed, and he let me go.

"Try something less predictable," he mewed.

I jumped at him, but once again missed. I was beginning to get frustrated. Then, after a few more failed attempts, I tried a new tactic.

I threw myself at Lionblaze, and he staggered. Then I collapsed on the ground, as if winded.

"Gingerpaw? Are you okay?" My mentor's voice was worried.

Suddenly, I lurched upward, tackling him when he least expected it. With a huge grunt of effort, I pushed him over and pinned him to the ground. It was _hard._ He was huge compared to my measly apprentice size. He relaxed, as if giving up, but I knew this tactic. When he pushed forward, I kept my grip as best I could, but after two heaves upward, I tumbled to the grass.

"Well done!" he congratulated me after I let him go. "You'll make a formidable fighter."

I frowned. "But ... I lost!"

"Against _me,_" he smiled. "I'm renowned as the best fighter in ThunderClan, if not the best in all the Clans. Anyone less skilled or less strong would have been thoroughly beaten."

I blushed.

"Yes, good job, Gingerpaw!" I turned around to see Dovewing padding up to us, Mothpaw close behind her.

"Dovewing!" Lionblaze greeted her. "Do you think our apprentices are ready to spar?"

"Yes, that's why I brought Mothpaw over here," the fluffy gray she-cat replied.

I studied Mothpaw. He had grown strong in the moon that had passed since we came to the Clans. I had grown as well, but not nearly as much as he had. He had nearly doubled in size! I would have to use speed and skill to defeat him.

I crouched at the same moment he leaped. I waited until he was a fox-length away from me before rolling away, and his paws met empty ground.

When he landed, I was ready for him. I darted around him, giving him a sharp nip on the tail. He swivelled, furious, but I dodged his swipe. I knocked his paws out form under him, and watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground. Leaping on top of him, I let out a yowl of triumph. He struggled, but my grip was to strong.

As I let Mothpaw go, Lionblaze purred, satisfied. "That was amazing, Gingerpaw!"

"Thanks!" I replied. Once again, I felt that strange glow. I suppose it just was the bond between mentor and apprentice growing stronger.

"Gingerpaw!"

I looked up from my nest in the apprentices' den. Lionblaze was poking his head in through the entrance.

"What?" I asked.

"Firestar sent me to tell you that you're going to the Gathering. Nightpaw and Daypaw are too."

"Great! What about Mousepaw and Mothpaw?"

"Mousepaw's coming, but not Mothpaw. He'll probably come next time."

"Oh. Okay." I was only slightly disappointed. It's not like Mothpaw was my best friend or anything, but still—Nightpaw and Daypaw were glued together and Mousepaw had his medicine cat duties, so we had grown closer.

"We're leaving at sunset," Lionblaze continued. "There's still quite awhile, you should go hunt."

I promised I would, and headed out of camp.

* * *

Two mice and a squirrel later, it was time to leave. Cinderheart and Dovewing had been chosen, as well as Ivypool and Berrynose. Mousewhisker was scraping the ground, eager to leave, Blossomfall coming up behind him. Icecloud and Toadstep were giggling at the back of the patrol.

Firestar raised his tail, the signal for us to start walking. When we met up with the WindClan patrol, Onestar gave Firestar a friendly nod. I noticed some familiar faces: Vanessa, Colton, and Callie were coming to their first gathering. _Good,_ I thought. _At least one other Clan accepted us._

When we reached the island, cats immediately flocked toward the center. Cats were staying near their own Clans, but a few apprentices took no notice of the hostilities.

"Cats of all Clans!" Blackstar called from the Great Oak. "We meet beneath Silverpelt, commanded by the truce of the full moon." He nodded to Onestar, signaling that he should speak first.

"WindClan thrives this moon," the tabby tom said. "Six rogues have asked to join our Clan, and three of them are here." The WindClan leader's eyes narrowed. "Pouncepaw, Wildpaw, Moonpaw, Horsepaw, and Dashpaw will become excellent warriors."

"That's only five!" a cat called from the crowd. "You said there were six!"

"Dawnpaw wishes to become WindClan's apprentice medicine cat."

There was a rather uncomfortable silence. None of the leaders spoke, which sort of made sense—medicine cats Mousepaw of ThunderClan and Mothwing of RiverClan were both former rogues, too. But why was ShadowClan silent? They were usually the _most_ outspoken concerning these sorts of matters.

"WindClan has nothing else to report."

Blackstar stepped forward. "Prey is running well this newleaf. StarClan has also granted us six new apprentices, all with the spirit of true ShadowClan cats." He swept his gaze over the gathered cats. "Wolfpaw, Pigpaw, Foxpaw, Brownpaw, and Dogpaw will grow to be loyal warriors. However, since Flametail died last leaf-bare, Littlecloud has been without an apprentice. Storkpaw should become a well-trained medicine cat."

So _that's_ why they didn't object.

Mistystar, the RiverClan leader, straightened her back. "I am proud to announce that no warrior in RiverClan lacks an apprentice. StarClan has swollen our ranks by eight. Splashpaw, Fishpaw, Darkpaw, and Aspenpaw have the privilege of coming to this gathering; but Skitterpaw, Orangepaw, Breezepaw, and Turtlepaw will come next moon."

"That's a lot of new apprentices!" a dark gray WindClan she-cat muttered.

"There's more to come!" I hissed back. The she-cat stared in surprise, as if she hadn't meant anycat to hear, and scooted away from me.

Firestar lifted his head. "ThunderClan has been blessed with five new apprentices. Daypaw, Nightpaw, Mothpaw, and Gingerpaw have chosen the path of a warrior, but Jayfeather received a sign from StarClan that Mousepaw should be his apprentice."

Blackstar leapt down from the Great Oak. "This Gathering is over!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

—_Four moons later—_

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them warriors in their turn," Firestar called down form the Highledge.

"Daypaw, Nightpaw, Mothpaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Mothpaw's voice was firm.

Daypaw and Nightpaw eagerly answered at the same time: "I do!"

"I do," I said, my voice barely containing my excitement.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." The ginger tom turned to Mothpaw. "Mothpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Mothface. StarClan honors your courage and strength."

That was true, I remarked to myself. Mothface had almost tripled in size since he had arrived a skinny geek, and he was the strongest and fittest of all of us.

"Daypaw! You shall be known as Dayshine. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and loyalty." Dayshine almost shone with pride.

"Nightpaw, you shall be known as Nightshade. StarClan honors your patience and determination." My turn next! I could barely keep my excitement inside.

"Gingerpaw!" I stepped forward. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Gingerclaw." My mouth almost fell open in astonishment. Firestar had actually given me my dream name! Moons ago, after Lionblaze declared I was a stellar example of a fighter, I had wished so badly to be called Gingerclaw or Gingerfang or something similar, but never in my wildest dreams had I imagined my wish would be granted! "StarClan honors your wits and skill."

"Mothface! Dayshine! Nightshade! Gingerclaw!" the Clan chanted. My heart swelled. I was a warrior at last!

* * *

That night, as I took my silent vigil, I recalled the major points of the past four moons.

RiverClan had made four new warriors—Troutleap, Mossyfoot, Hollowfur and Rushleaf. ShadowClan had new warriors too; Ferretnose, Starlingflight, and Pinefall were credits to their Clan. Whiskergaze, Furzewhisker, and Boulderfur of WindClan had gone to their first gathering as warriors last moon.

Molepaw and Cherrypaw had become had become apprentices to Icecloud and Foxleap. Dewpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Mistpaw of ShadowClan had been apprenticed, and Heathertail of WindClan had moved to the nursery expecting Breezepelt's kits.

But when Clans gained, they lost too. Ashfoot of WindClan had died fighting a fox, and her son Crowfeather had taken her place as deputy. Ferncloud had moved to the elder's den due to her failing sight, and Littlecloud grew weaker every day. No wonder he made Storkleg a full medicine cat so soon. One of RiverClan's elders, Pouncetail, I think, had died in his sleep.

As these thoughts came flooding in, so did the scents and sounds of the forest. Mouse, squirrel, robin, rat, unidentified cat ...

Wait, _what? _Unidentified cat? I looked to my companions. I nudged Dayshine and lifted my muzzle. She tasted the air and glanced uncertainly at me. We were supposed to guard the Clan, right? But how can we alert them if we can't talk?

"Warn them!" a voice whispered in my ear. After a while, the whisperings in my ear had become frequent, and I had begun to think I was crazy. It was always the same voice, and 99% of the time it was helping me. I had started thinking it as my guardian. So I opened my mouth and called a warning to the Clan, ignoring my vow of silence.

"There's a cat coming!" I called. "Not from any Clan I've scented before!"

Heads popped out of dens, and cats pounded into the clearing. The scent grew stronger and stronger, until a fluffy black she-cat with leaf-green eyes nudged her way into the camp.

The Clan gasped in shock. Only a few of us didn't know the name of this cat. A cat they all thought was dead. A cat who I had thought, guessed, hoped, and prayed was still alive ever since _Power of Three: Sunrise_. There was only one name for this cat.

Hollyleaf.

* * *

Lionblaze and Jayfeather were the first to greet Hollyleaf. They were siblings, so it made sense. They were talking in low whispers, and I edged closer to try and hear what they were saying. All I caught was "... prophecy ..." and "... Dovewing ...".

Of course! The _'kin of my kin' _prophecy! Dovewing was the third, but now that Hollyleaf was back ...

Hollyleaf hissed at her brothers and stalked off to the warriors den, to be crowded by excited cats welcoming her back. Firestar padded up to me. "You can talk now."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "Was I wrong to tell you about her?" I asked, nodding to Hollyleaf.

"No," he reassured me. "Your duty was to guard the camp, and you did it very well. Even if it _was_ only Hollyleaf coming home after we all thought she was dead, it could have been something much worse."

"Hollyleaf. So that's her name," I mused. "Why did you think she was dead?"

"It's a long story," the ginger tom warned.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Firestar sighed. "Very well. Many moons ago, Leafpool fell in love with a Crowfeather of WindClan. They came to their senses after they ran away, but the damage was done. Leafpool was a medicine cat back then, so it was even _more_ against the code. Leafpool had kits, and since she didn't want to give up her position, she handed them over to Squirrelflight, her sister. When the kits—Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze—found out they weren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits, Hollyleaf told all the Clans at the Gathering. The next day, she and her brothers were out hunting, and she chased a squirrel into a collapsing tunnel. We all thought she was dead, but we know better now."

"That's quite a tale," I said. Inwardly, I was laughing at Firestar's stupidity—I mean, he knows that she used to be part of the Three, and he didn't even realize her 'death' was connected to the prophecy.


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Oakwillow, I'm sorry, but your OC can't fit into this story. Why don't you write one with her in it yourself? I'm sure it'd be great.]**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"You idiot!"

The shout came from Bluestar, her eyes sparking with rage. "You ruined our chances!"

The cat whom she was yelling at, Yellowfang, stared back calmly. "Exactly _how_ did I ruin our chances, Bluestar?"

"_You let them fall in love!"_ the blue-gray she-cat roared. "I told you, 'Yellowfang, don't let them fall in love. Do whatever you can, but make sure they don't fall in love!' I did! But what did you do? _You let them fall in love_!"

"No, Bluestar. They were already in love. I just ... helped them along."

"You didn't even try!"

Yellowfang straightened. "And what about _you_ Bluestar? Your love was just as against the warrior code as theirs is. And mine as well. Surely you have some sympathy."

"Oakheart was a mistake. Raggedstar, too."

"Love is not a mistake. It is only when it destroys what you hold dear that it becomes a mistake." Yellowfang's voice grew heavy. "And you failed in your task as well."

Bluestar's shoulders sagged. "Yes. We are doomed."

"No! We still have your secret weapon, Bluestar!"

"But she can't! We don't know where her loyalties lie!" Bluestar pleaded.

"Love may be our enemy sometimes, my friend ..." Bluestar leaned in, trying to catch what Yellowfang was saying.

"... But if we can get it to work _for_ us ..."

* * *

As soon as Cinderheart started hanging out with Mousewhisker, I knew nothing good would come out of it. Lionblaze had the hugest crush on Cinderheart, so when Cinderheart announced she was expecting Mousewhisker's kits, he was understandably distraught. I tried my best to get him back on track—we were very good friends—but I was having my own problems.

Mothface had been continually slipping out of the den at night. I was sure something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what.

To top it off, Icecloud was pressuring me to get a mate. She had recently become mates with Toadstep, and Ivypool had paired off with Bumblestripe. My excuse is that I wasn't sure who to mate with, but she was still bothering me.

Even if parts of my life were foggy, one thing was clear: I was having some serious tom trouble.

* * *

One night I snuck out of camp to follow Mothface on his nightly travels. I followed his scent to the WindClan border and—surprise!—found him sharing tongues with a pretty black-and-white she-cat. After I checked her scent, I was sure it was Moonpaw, also known as Kendra. I didn't get it: when they were humans, they hated each other.

I leapt out of the bushes and landed in front of the surprised couple. "Mothface! What are you doing with _her_?"

He looked around guiltily. "Moonfrost, you'd better go." The black-and-white she-cat nodded and flashed a curious glance at me before leaping over the border stream and dashing across the moor.

"What are you _doing_?!" I asked, furious.

"We're not doing any harm!" Mothface retorted.

"_Not doing any harm!_" I repeated in a singsong-y voice. "You're in love with Moonpaw! First it's just occasional nightly meetings. Then the meetings get more frequent. The next thing you know, you're in love, and she's you're mate! Then—BOOM! Kits come along! None of this is any good!" I paused to catch my breath, and Mothface muttered, "I don't sound like that ..."

I glared at him. "Why her, anyway? You two hated each other when we were—" I looked around and lowered my voice, "—humans." As far as I know, it was the first time any of us had ever announced we used to be Twolegs.

"No. I had a secret crush on her, and it turns out, she did too." He sighed. "Are you going to tell Firestar?"

"I should ... but Mothface, you're my friend. However, I want you to back me up whenever I need you to, and you've got to cover me if this ever crops up. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, and we had a deal.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Cats of all Clans! We gather together tonight to share news under the truce of the full moon." Firestar's mew rang out across the island at the next full moon, about three weeks later.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Cherrypaw and Molepaw. We also have four new warriors, Mothface, Dayshine, Nightshade, and Gingerclaw. Cinderheart has moved to the nursery, expecting Mousewhisker's kits. Hollyleaf, whom we all thought was dead, has come home at last."

"Cherrypaw! Molepaw! Mothface! Dayshine! Nightshade! Gingerclaw! Cinderheart!" the crowd chanted.

Blackstar's voice rang out loud and clear. "I am grieved to announce the death of our medicine cat, Littlecloud. I know he will walk our warrior ancestors." He lowered his head. "His apprentice, Storkleg, will take his place. But on a happier note, we have five new warriors: Wolfclaw, Pigface, Foxtooth, Brownfur, and Dogfur. Mistpaw, Dewpaw, and Sparrowpaw have moved to the apprentice den."

"Storkleg! Wolfclaw! Pigface! Foxtooth! Brownfur! Dogfur! Mistpaw! Sparrowpaw! Dewpaw!"

"WindClan welcomes Moonfrost, Dashwind, Pounceclaw, Horsegaze, and Wildhead as warriors. Heathertail has had two healthy kits: Rufflekit and Thornkit, and Moonfrost will join her in the nursery, expecting Whiskergaze's kits," Onestar mewed.

_Oh no!_

Not the _'lying for the sake of the kits'_ thing again! That's where Leafpool went wrong! Don't they know what they're _playing_ at?!

I cast my gaze around the clearing. Whiskergaze looked uncomfortable. _Well, at least he agreed to this, instead of not knowing._

Thinking all this, I missed the chanting. Mistystar straightened her back. "Duskfur's kit, Tanglepaw, has been apprenticed. Splashfur, Fishface, Darkwhisker, Aspenheart, Skitterfoot, Orangeface, Breezewhisper, and Turtlefoot have become warriors. Mothwing has made her journey to StarClan, and Willowshine as taken her—"

The blue-gray she-cat was interrupted by a gray tabby she-cat. "Mistystar! StarClan has sent me a sign!" I assumed that this she-cat was Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cat.

Mistystar looked taken aback. "What?"

"Aspen must be my apprentice!"

Startled murmurs spread through the crowd like wildfire. _What?_ I found myself thinking. _Why Aspenheart?_ I had found out long ago that Hannah had been named Aspenpaw, so I presumed she was the Aspenheart who was being spoken about.

"Just when you announced Mothwing's death, I saw a vision. I was in a forest of aspen trees, and I heard a beating sound. I put my ear close to the bark of the nearest tree, and it was throbbing like a beating heart! The message is clear. Aspenheart must be my apprentice!" Willowshine called, her eyes shining.

"Very well, Willowshine. Aspenheart will be your apprentice." Mistystar said. "This Gathering is over!"

The Clans dispersed, returning to sharing tongues with their friends from other Clans. A thin gray tom came up to me and hissed, "We need to talk."

He led me into a bush. "I'm Dashwind."

"I know."

"You're Gingerclaw."

"I've noticed," I said dryly.

Dashwind shifted his paws nervously. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, back when we were—" he mouthed the word 'Twolegs' "—my name was Josh."

"So?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I was completely unprepared for what he said next.

"I love you." He sighed happily. "For nights and nights and nights, I've dreamt about you. Your soft ginger fur, your sparkling blue eyes, your happy attitude, the way you took control after our little cat fiasco ... it's beautiful. _You_ are beautiful. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. You are my idol. I love you, I love you!"

During his whole speech, my eyes were wide with disbelief. I had flashed back to when Josh and I had first become friends way back in third grade. He was the weirdo, the outcast, the one no one liked. I was different, but not by much—I was friendless as well. So eventually started talking and laughing and we were friends—but we were in third grade. Love and crushes was way, way beyond us. In fourth, I kind of had a little crush on him, but all that faded in fifth grade as we kind of drifted apart as I became friends with Callie and Sam, and later Hannah and Gennie. I hadn't thought of him much.

Now I came to my senses. My fur stood on end. I unsheathed my claws. "Listen, buster: Once upon a time, a very long time ago, I had a bit of a crush on you. But you waited too long. I'm already in love with someone else," I hissed. I had meant that last bit to be a lie, but now I realized it was true.

Dashwind looked shocked and hurt—no, more like crushed and devastated. Broken. I felt kind of bad for him, but this was unprecedented. "B-b-but ..." he gaped.

"Find a mate in your own Clan," I said coldly, and turned away.

It was this conversation that made me realize that it _was_ time for me to get a mate—one in my own Clan. It really wasn't that hard of a choice, and you may have already guessed. And if you haven't, please don't laugh.

For the longest time, I had thought of him as just a friend, nothing more. He had his own she-cat. Then, at a revelation about his past, she had left him for a cat closer to her age. He was devastated. I had felt pity for him and cheered him up when he was sad. Gradually had grown a little closer—we already were close from my apprenticeship. And while he was a lot older than me, it wasn't like Pinestar and Leopardfoot's age difference of her being a kit while he had been leader for moons. My tom was strong and handsome and unbeatable in battle—literally.

Surely you have guessed by now? No? Ah well. It looks like I'll have to admit it myself.

Too bad for Cinderheart, Heathertail, and the fangirls, Lionblaze is _mine_ now.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

A few days later, I put my plan into action.

"Lionblaze!" I hissed. It was after midnight. He lifted his ginger head sleepily, and murmured, "What?"

"We need to talk."

"Now? But it's the middle of the night!"

"I'll answer your questions later. Get Jayfeather and Dovewing and meet me at the Twoleg nest."

Lionblaze looked alarmed, but poked Dovewing until she got up, told her what to do, then slipped out of the den to fetch Jayfeather.

"What do you want, Gingerclaw?" Dovewing asked as we walked through the forest.

"Ah, I want so many things," I said, trying to sound mysterious. (When I showed this to Sam, she said to inform you that I failed. I hate her sometimes.) "But StarClan granted me my greatest wish about seven moons or so ago."

"And what was that?" Dovewing asked, curious.

I smile wryly. "I can't tell you ... Yet."

We waited silently at the Twoleg nest for a long time. When Lionblaze and Jayfeather finally arrived, I remarked, "Well you two took your time!"

Lionblaze smiled. "Sorry. Jay-jay here took forever to wake up."

Jayfeather growled at his brother and asked, "Why did you drag us out here in the middle of the night?"

"Becuase ..." I straightened myself and took a deep breath. Then I did what was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done to this day; the exact same thing I had warned everyone else _not_ to do.

I said the prophecy.

Hey, it was the phantom voice's idea!

"_There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of_ _the stars_ _their paws."_

The Three just stared at me, obviously shocked. Yup, that _definitely _was the stupidest thing I've ever done.

"You—but—you—" Lionblaze stammered, mystified.

"How do you know?!" Dovewing whispered.

I was smiling stupidly. Then I turned to Jayfeather and said bluntly, "Been talking to Half Moon recently, Jay's Wing?"

He flinched backward, as if he had been electrocuted.

"Choose your mate wisely, Dovewing. Your current code-breaking love interest is a traitor ... even if he does love you."

Dovewing looked away guiltily.

As I turned on Lionblaze, my gaze softened. "Whatever thoughts of rebellion you're having, drop it. You can't fight what's preordained."

The handsome ginger tom looked bewildered. Then Jayfeather spoke.

"Gingerclaw, you've lost us."

So I explained. I explained everything. Who I was, where I came from—everything. Well, except for the conversation with Mothface. And the one with Dashwind. And my feelings about Lionblaze. And ... well, you get the picture.

When I was done, Jayfeather nodded. "She's telling the truth."

I had always wondered what the _Warriors_ cats would think if they knew that they were actually just the figments of a few Twolegs' imagination. Now I was about to find out.

"So everything that's happened to us—everything—is controlled by Twolegs?" Dovewing asked quietly.

"Yeah, that just about sums it up," I said. "Of course, StarClan could be controlling the Twolegs."

"That's not very reassuring," Jayfeather muttered.

"It's not," I agreed.

And that pretty much says it all, doesn't it?

* * *

Jayfeather and Dovewing were eager to return to their nests. I wasn't tired after what I had just done; rather, I was energized by finally letting my secrets go. Well ... most of my secrets.

When I announced I would like to stay in the Twoleg nest and hunt a while, Lionblaze said he would join me. I smiled and accepted his offer.

After a vole and a mouse, I took a breather. Lionblaze jumped from the second story with a squirrel in his mouth. He dropped it to the ground and sat next to me.

"Nice night, huh?" he said.

I nodded. Suddenly I thought struck me. Surely there were more romantic places than the Twoleg nest ... ? "Think there might be some prey by the lake?" I asked.

"Well ... yeah, I guess." Lionblaze sounded a little disappointed. Why, I wonder?

"Then let's go!" I said. He nodded and we went to bury our prey. He had caught more than me.

We walked to the lake in silence. I kept "accidentally" brushing up against him. He kept flashing nervous glances at me, but I pretended not to notice. My heart was in my throat. I was nervous that this wasn't going to work.

When we reached the lake, I made no move to go hunt. Neither did he. I padded to the shore. The moon was high in the sky, still almost full. The waves lapped the pebbled shore quietly. The scent of autumn filled the air—it was nearly leaf-bare, and the trees at the edge of the shore were beautiful shades of orange and yellow.

Lionblaze walked up next to me. "It's a wonderful night," he murmured. I nodded in agreement. I breathed in the smell of the forest. The moon's reflection on the water was dazzling. It was almost as if StarClan had set up the perfect scene for romance here.

I sighed. "I'm glad to share it with you, Lionblaze," I whispered. "I only wish ..."

"What?" he asked, concerned.

I smiled faintly. "Nothing."

"Just nothing?" Lionblaze persisted. "Is it something I can help with?"

"Oh, Lionblaze," I laughed, "I can't answer that. Only you can."

He licked the top of my head. "I think I know the answer."

I sighed happily and rested my head on his shoulder. He blinked, a little shocked.

"Gingerclaw ... ? Do you ... do you ... like me?"

I looked out on the perfect night. "Do you mean 'like' as in 'I like you as a friend'? Or 'like' as '_like_ like'?"

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and said, "Gingerclaw, this may sound weird since I was your mentor and all ... but I really like you. You're funny, smart, beautiful, a good warrior, loyal, and after what happened tonight, I really made up my mind about you. I loved Cinderheart for awhile, but when she found out about the prophecy, she left me for Mousewhisker. I was afraid to fall in love again because I didn't want to be broken again, but ... I did. And since you already know about the prophecy, it makes things so much easier."

He turned and looked me in the eyes. I gazed into his big, worried, amber ones as he whispered, "I love you, Gingerclaw."

I reached up on my tiptoes and touched his nose with mine, the equivalent of a cat kiss. "I love you too, Lionblaze."

I swear I heard my phantom voice mutter, "At last she says it!" But I let it pass. I was too happy to argue with myself.

Lionblaze and I lay down next to each other, watching the fireflies dance across the water of the lake, and purred until we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Help! ShadowClan's attacking!"

I jerked my head up from the mouse I was sharing with my new mate Lionblaze. It was three days after the night at the lake. Lionblaze and I had made our feelings for each other well known among the Clan, and we had discussed together about the possibility of kits further down the road, but not until after the Dark Forest war. The Clan was happy for us, but I could tell Cinderheart was jealous of me. Apparently she still had feelings for Lionblaze, but kits on the way and Mousewhisker as her mate, there was no going back.

Anyway. Back to the point. Cherrypaw's mew was terrified. Firestar bounded up to her and raised his voice so all could hear. "Dustpelt, Graystripe, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Berrynose, Foxleap, Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Nightshade, Dayshine, Gingerclaw!" he called. "Help Whitewing's patrol!"

My tail went straight up in excitement. I was going to fight in my first real battle! I had fought with foxes and badgers and a trespassing rogue before, but never with a real Clan.

The cats streamed out of camp, heading to the ShadowClan border. When we arrived, there was a ShadowClan patrol closing in on Whitewing, Birchfall, and Icecloud. I tensed, waiting for Firestar's signal. He flicked his tail, and we leaped out.

As soon as my claws met a dark gray ShadowClan tom's fur, all was chaos. With Lionblaze at my side, I defeated warrior after warrior. However, soon Foxleap called for help, and my mate ran off to save him. I was alone.

Alone except for my phantom voice, that was. "Turn around!" it hissed. I did, and saw a reddish brown tom leaping at me. I recognized him as Dan Green, now Pigface, my old enemy from Ms. D's class. He realized who I was too, and fought even harder. But I was a much better fighter than he, and with all my rage, he was soon at my mercy. I wanted too kill him, but that was against the warrior code big time, so instead I gave him a few slashes to the belly and sent him running.

Then a large weight jumped on me, and my vision went black.

It was my old friend, Sam! I believed her warrior name to be Wolfclaw. I had talked with her at a Gathering when we were apprentices, but she was busy all the other times.

"Watch what you're doing, squirrel-brain! Pigface may be annoying, but he's my Clanmate!" she muttered in my ear.

"Reveal yourself!" the voice said.

"Sam! It's me!" I called desperately after my vision cleared. Wolfclaw loosened her grip, surprised, and I used that to my advantage. I flipped over, kicking her with my hind legs.

"Toad-breath!" I taunted. Enraged, she leaped at me.

We were evenly matched. We were both good fighters who had the best warriors in the Clan as our previous mentors. We each had the same skills. My phantom voice stayed silent.

We leaped and clawed. We bit and scratched. If I hadn't decided to _let_ her win (Sam, if you're reading this, you know it's true!) we would have torn each other to bits. She flipped me on my back and asked, confused, "What do I do now?"

I grinned her scowling face and answered, "I scream, and you let me go."

She couldn't help it: she smiled. I screamed. She let me go.

The battle was soon over.

Blackstar and Firestar were lying on the ground. The latter soon raised his head and got to his feet shakily. Graystripe darted forward to steady him.

The ThunderClan leader nudged Blackstar. "Blackstar? Blackstar?" The great white tom didn't move.

A white ShadowClan she-cat nosed him and sadly said, "He's dead."

"Rowanclaw is leader now," Firestar mewed, looking expectantly at the ShadowClan cats.

No cat moved forward. I gasped. Rowanclaw must be dead as well!

Tawnypelt nudged a lump of fur at the edge of the clearing. She let out a pitiful wail.

A fluffy gray she-cat said, "Who's our leader now?"

Every cat went into muttered conversations, debating on who the next leader should be.

"Silence!" Firestar yowled. "As a peace offering, I grant ShadowClan this clearing. It isn't worth the blood spilled over it. I will give ShadowClan a moon of peace to recover and choose their new leader."

He flicked his tail, and vanished into the forest.

To my great surprise, Wolfclaw became ShadowClan leader! Apparently, Blackstar and Rowanclaw had appeared to Storkleg in a dream and said that StarClan had chosen the strongest and bravest cat in the Clan to be leader—and it just _happened_ to be Sam.

This bit of news made me decide right then and there that I was going to become lead ThunderClan. It was an irrational dream, but I was going for the gold here. If a human could become a cat, why couldn't an young warrior become leader?

I worked harder on patrols, practiced fighting with Lionblaze, and did everything else I could do to get Firestar's attention. Cinderheart had her kits a few moons later, and I was anxious to see who their mentors would be at their apprentice ceremony in greenleaf.

"Lichenkit!" our ginger leader called. Cinderheart's little she-cat bounded forward enthusiastically, her mottled gray pelt almost blending in with forest behind her. "Rabbitkit!" Her gray-and-white brother, and deputy in Trouble, ran up behind her.

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is high time you two should be apprenticed," Firestar said, a tinge of amusement in his voice. The whole Clan purred. Rabbitkit and Lichenkit had gotten into a lot of mischief as kits, from leaving burrs in Jayfeather's nest—which he did _not_ appreciate—to hiding dead rats in the elder's den. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Lichenpaw—" he nodded toward the apprentice "—and Rabbitpaw," he concluded, looking at the tom. "I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." He turned toward a warrior in the crowd. "Mothface!"

Mothface looked startled, but walked forward until he was right in front of the newly made apprentices.

"Mothface, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Dovewing, and have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Rabbitpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know." Mentor and apprentice touched noses, and Firestar turned toward ... me?

"Gingerclaw!"

Well, _that_ was certainly the surprise of a lifetime, but quite a welcome one! I walked forward, and Firestar mewed, "You have had excellent training under Lionblaze, and have proved your worth to the Clan many times. You will mentor Lichenpaw."

A few days later, Cloudtail and Firestar came back from their border patrol dragging Brambleclaw between them. The whole patrol stank of badger. Firestar looked weak, as if he had recently lost a life ... and if that was true, he only had one left!

Jayfeather and the newly named Mousefoot rushed to their aid. Everycat watched in shocked silence as the ThunderClan deputy bled to death.

"There's nothing I can do," Jayfeather announced at last. "He's gone to StarClan."

_Oh no! Brambleclaw, dead!_

"I will decide who the new deputy is soon," Firestar mewed heavily. "But first ..." And then he passed out. Nice move.

Mouseface and Jayfeather carried him to the medicine den for further treatment. Despite my sadness at Brambleclaw's death, I couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside me.

I had worked hard for moons. I doubted I was a contender in this little contest, but still—the thought nagged me.

Was it possible that I could be the next ThunderClan deputy?


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! :D Sorry about not uploading, I've been busy. :) Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~!]**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Firestar tossed and turned in his nest. The choice for deputy was not a clear one. He could pick Graystripe, who was his deputy before Brambleclaw, but his friend was growing old, and the Clan might see this move as one of friendship, not one of logic.

Brackenfur was another option. He was strong, loyal, and would be a popular choice. But Firestar doubted his ability to lead. Brackenfur was a wonderful warrior, but wasn't really deputy material. He only had one life left. The deputy he picked now would most likely be the next ThunderClan leader. He couldn't picture Brackenfur as that cat.

Lionblaze? He was a cat of the prophecy. He was strong, unbeatable in battle, and would be well supported in the Clan. But Firestar knew that Lionblaze was burdened with the prophecy already. Did he want to burden him with the leadership of ThunderClan as well?

Eventually, Firestar closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, hoping StarClan could answer his question. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice say, _"Firestar, I cannot help you choose. I have told you this before."_

He sighed. Spottedleaf was right. StarClan could not choose his deputy. Then he heard another voice, rough and tart: Yellowfang.

"_Spottedleaf may not help you. She would muddle your brain. But I can. I was the one who sent Leafpool the dream of the bramble claws, was I not?"_ A sigh. Then the voice continued. _"There is a young warrior who recently acquired an apprentice. She may not seem like much now, but she will rise to the occasion. I assure you of this."_

Firestar blinked. A young female warrior who had recently acquired an apprentice? Surely Yellowfang wasn't talking about former rogue Gingerclaw?

"All right, Yellowfang," he announced. "I will appoint her deputy. But you'd better be right ..."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar's normally cheerful mew was darkened for this sad occasion.

"As you all know, Brambleclaw died from a badger attack. The time has come to appoint a new deputy." He paused. "I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw, and the spirits of StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice."

All eyes were riveted on Firestar. Who would he choose? Graystripe, his old friend; Lionblaze, the greatest fighter; or Brackenfur, whom everycat respected? The whole Clan, including me, was completely unprepared for what came next.

"Gingerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Wha—but—I—_What? _Me?" I stammered. _Me,_ deputy of ThunderClan? What had _I_ ever done to get this honor?

"Yes, you," Firestar mewed with a bit of amusement.

I was dazed. "But why me?"

Firestar's eyes darkened. "I have my reasons." He stalked to his den.

"Gingerclaw! Gingerclaw!" Lichenpaw squeaked. "Gingerclaw!"

The other cats joined in, halfhearted at first, but with growing vigor. It began to dawn on me: I was deputy of ThunderClan!

* * *

"So, um, Gingerclaw, what do you want me to do?"

I looked up at the sound of Dustpelt's voice. He sounded awkward, asking for orders from a way younger cat, and I was feeling awkward trying to order him around.

"Uh, how about you lead a hunting patrol of something? You can take Sandstorm, Cinderheart, and, uh ... Foxleap." I looked around the camp for Mothface. I wanted him to go, too. He was gone. _Off to see Moonfrost_, I thought with a sigh. "And Rabbitpaw."

Dustpelt nodded and went to collect his patrol. I let out a sigh of relief, and Lionblaze padded up to me.

"Hey," he said. "How's your first day?"

"Great," I replied.

"You feel odd about ordering the senior warriors around, I guess. Don't worry. I'm sure that's natural. Just do your best, and it should turn out all right." His mew was calm and reassuring.

"You sound like a deputy yourself!" I teased. My mate purred.

"I'm the last cat anyone would choose to be a deputy," Lionblaze said.

I looked at him in surprise. "Really? Last night, I was sure that our positions would be reversed. You would be my first choice of deputy, if I were leader. Well, second actually."

He smiled. "Who's your first?"

"Brackenfur," I replied promptly.

"Well, that's who _I_ thought would become deputy," Lionblaze said. Then his amber eyes sparkled. "O great and wise deputy, what patrol would you want me to go on?"

A smile crept across my face. "Who said you were _leading_ anything? Berrynose!"

Lionblaze glared at me, but it was a friendly glare. "Why did you put me on patrol with _that_ creep?"

The cream-colored tom walked over to me. "Hmmm?"

"You're leading a border patrol. Go to WindClan, please."

"Who should I take?"

"Lionblaze, Birchfall, and Brightheart. Oh, and Molepaw, too."

When the border patrol had left, I sent Cloudtail, Dovewing, and Sandstorm to track the badger that had killed Brambleclaw. I had to warn Cloudtail not to attack—I knew he would if he got the chance.

After that, I told Spiderleg (who was basking in the sun like an elder) and Millie (to get her away from the worsening Briarlight) to lead hunting patrols. Then I took Lichenpaw to the mossy clearing. I smiled as I remembered the long-ago training session where I had beat Mothface.

"Attack me," I commanded, using the same words Lionblaze had always said to begin training me.

Lichenpaw bunched up her muscles and leaped. I rolled to one side and pounced on her shoulders. She buckled under my weight, and I got off her.

"Nice try," I mewed, "but try something less predictable.

She tried a different move or tactic every time, learning from her mistakes, until she finally—using a complex combination of agility, strength, and knowledge—had me on my back, her paw raised and ready to strike.

I wriggled until she got the signal to get off me, and I proclaimed, "Wonderful! Now let's have _me _attack _you._ Remember to use the defense moves I showed you!"

I was about to leap when Mothface barged into the clearing, clearly panicked.

"What is it, Mothface?" I sighed. The tom was always giving me updates on Moonfrost's condition, but now really wasn't the time.

"It's Moonfrost—she's having her kits!"


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N: Sorry for the delay. This one's a little rushed at the end. Enjoy~!]**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"What?!"

"Get Mousefoot! Jayfeather! Anybody!" Mothface yowled. "I don't care!"

"Lichenpaw, fetch them! Bring them to the WindClan border! Say that a queen is having her kits and needs help!" I ordered. She hesitated, her green eyes curious, until I shouted, "Now!"

My apprentice dashed off. "Now, take me there. I know a thing or two about this." When Mothface looked at me questionably, I rolled my eyes. "I'm a she-cat, you know! I'm not as clueless as you think!"

Mothface looked sheepish.

"Did you leave her alone?" I asked.

"Um, no. She was on a walk with Horsegaze and Wildhead when it happened. I was hunting when I heard the noise, and then I ran to get you. Horsegaze went to get Dawnpaw and Kestrelfight—"

"So there's going to be _four_ medicine cats there? Great StarClan, what will your Clans _do?_"

When we reached the border, Horsegaze and two other cats were bounding up to the she-cats. Mothface and I jumped the stream, and Kestrelflight asked, "ThunderClan? Horsegaze, what's going on here?"

"I'm the father! Do something!" Mothface yowled.

"Kestrelflight, don't worry," Dawnpaw soothed. "We need to help Moonfrost."

"Okay, okay," the mottled gray tom muttered. "Don't panic now, Moonfrost. We're here."

"Jayfeather and Mousefoot are coming, too," I added.

Kestrelflight's ears twitched, but he didn't say anything.

Soon Mousefoot bounded over the border stream, with Jayfeather coming behind him. Jayfeather looked bewildered, but Mousefoot rolled his eyes at his friend. Those two were almost inseparable, and even though he didn't say anything, I had a feeling he knew about the forbidden relationship before I did.

"The first one's here!" Mousefoot called. "A she-cat." He began to lick it.

A few minutes later, Kestrelflight said, "The second one's another she-cat!"

"Are there any more?" Moonfrost whimpered.

Jayfeather inspected her. "No. But you'd better feed these two."

Mothface dashed forward. "Moonfrost, I love you."

"I know," the she-cat purred. "Let's call this one Snowkit."

"She looks just like you," her mate murmured.

"And this one looks like you," Moonfrost countered.

"Let's called her Dappledkit," Mothface purred.

"You should have called it HalfClankit, because that's what she is!" Horsegaze spat.

"No." Everycat looked at me. "Don't be rude, Horsegaze. These kits aren't to blame for something their parents did. I have a solution."

"What?" Wildhead asked.

"Dappledkit comes to ThunderClan with Mothface, and Snowkit goes to WindClan with her mother. Neither of the parents will ever be alone together again. Sound fair?" The cats murmured assent.

"But who will feed her?" Mothface asked.

"I'm sure Daisy or Icecloud won't mind. Come on, Mothface we need to go. And don't forget your kit!"

* * *

Everycat was in an uproar over MoonXMoth. No one wanted him on the patrols, so in the end, everyday it was just me, our apprentices, and occasionally Mousefoot. Oh, and Lionblaze, Dovewing, Graystripe, Leafpool, or Squirrelflight if somebody was too busy. They understood, because they had done or nearly had done something similar and understood what he was going through.

Oh, yes, the Clan still liked me, but not Mothface. At least nocat blamed Dappledkit. She was the sweetest little thing.

A moon passed. I sat with the other deputies—Crowfeather, Reedwhisker, and Foxtooth, formerly Kylie Utz of Ms. Dello's class—at the gathering. The Clans shared news: the MoonXMoth episode, Oakfur of ShdaowClan had moved to the elder's den, Tawnypelt was in the nursery with Toadstep's childeren-to-be, Petalfur was expecting Hollowfur's kits, etc.

A few days later, Mousefur died. I was sad, because she was my favorite elder. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Millie, and Graystripe joined Ferncloud and Purdy in her place. I knew Firestar longed to join them, but he need to lead his Clan, not burden it.

So everycat was shocked when he was found dead the next night, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Hollyleaf was washing her paws when we saw it.

"Did you do it?" I asked, my voice a deadly soft whisper.

She stared coolly back at me. "Yes."

That puzzled me. Why the Dark Forest would she confess?

She smiled sweetly an called out, "Dark Forest, _attack_!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The Dark Forest cats were restless. They had been training for moons in the gloomy prison that was their home, readying themselves for the battle that would get their revenge on the spirits that cast them in dark, horrible place.

A dark brown tabby tom bounded on top of a rock above the restless crowd, his muscles rippling beneath his thick pelt. His amber eyes glittering, he called to the cats below him, "Cats of the Dark Forest!"

The gathered mob silenced themselves and turned to face their leader.

The tom straightened his back as another cat, almost identical to himself, padded up beside him. The two were obviously kin, their only difference that the newcomer had ice blue eyes instead of sharp amber. "Cats of the Dark Forest!"

The cats below were completely silent now, except for the swishing of their tails from side to side in excitement.

"You have trained long and hard for the battle with those unprepared fools, StarClan. They will be annihilated!"

Cheers arose from the crowd.

"The day is near. But first we must get rid my enemy ... _Firestar_." The big tom hissed the word, his eyes filled with absolute hate. "Hollyleaf!"

A black she-cat rose to her paws. Her green eyes glittered with excitement as she padded forward.

"Are you ready?" This time it was the blue-eyed tom who spoke.

"Yes," the she-cat replied.

"You know what to do," the amber-eyed cat growled.

"Yes, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar purred in satisfaction. "Tigerstar's Chosen!"

Ten cats in the crowd rose, the first a wiry black tom. One was a dark brown tabby tom who looked nearly the same as Tigerstar—if a little less scarred. Another, a dark gray she-cat, was standing next to a brown tabby tom with a sleek white belly. They both smelled of fish. A dark brown tom with a long scar down his back growled. The white she-cat next to him hissed back. A mottled ginger tom, looking delighted and amazed at being in this chosen group, glanced at a she-cat in the crowd. Two tortoiseshell she-cats held their heads high and stared down any hate-laden glances, pressing comfortingly into a smaller gray-and-white she-cat between them. And finally, a grouchy-looking tom, whose fur was an ugly shade of reddish-brown, got to his paws.

"You know the plan—attack ThunderClan on Hollyleaf's command."

The black tom called out, "When do we leave?"

Tigerstar smiled. "You will attack tonight."

* * *

I saw cats from every Clan scramble down the cliffside or push through the thorn barrier, Breezepelt in the lead. Tigerheart, Minnowtail, Hollowfur, Ratscar, Icewing, Redwillow, Sunstrike, Furzewhisker, Pigface ... there were so many!

But we had an entire Clan on our side—except for Hollyleaf and Blossomfall. They were tearing the fur of their own Clanmates, the traitors!

Lionblaze and I instinctively fell into a back-to-back position, fighting for our lives. Well, my life, really, since he was invincible in battle.

I caught sight of Ivypool—whose side was she on? She leaped at Blossomfall and tore into the tortoiseshell's fur. Relief washed over me. She wasn't playing spy anymore.

As quickly as it began, the battle stopped, the reason because my claws had sunk deep into Hollyleaf's throat. Our enemies turned tail and ran as the green fire in her eyes died, leaving them blank and empty. Firestar's death had been avenged.

Firestar's death ... Who would be his successor?

I gulped as I realized the answer.

Me.

The Clan was confused to no end at what had just happened—except for the fact that Blossomfall was a traitor.

As Jayfeather explained what the heck was going on—except for the human-cat thing—I processed that I had to pull these broken cats together. As a _fighting_ group, for that matter, because the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest had begun.

Jayfeather concluded with, "Ivypool showed great courage in doing what she did, and trust her and Lionblaze to escort Gingerclaw and I to the Moonpool tonight."

"I'm not helpless, you know!" I called.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "Neither am I. But if the Dark Forest attacks, we'll need them, especially since I'm not much of a fighter."

And so that night, the four of us walked to the Moonpool. Lionblaze checked every turn before he let any of us go forward, despite our protests.

"But you're my mate, Gingerclaw! And Jayfeather's my brother! And Ivypool is important to our survival, but besides that, I've grown fond of her!" he protested.

When we arrived, I ordered, "Lionblaze, Ivypool, you keep guard outside the hollow. Only Jayfeather and I should go to the pool."

There I was, back in the hollow where it all started. I just hoped the water didn't turn me back into a human. That would be _bad_.

So when moonhigh came, I crossed my claws and drank the water.

It was cold, like starlight in water, yet hot at the same time. After a mouthful, sleep hit like a black wave.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

When I opened my eyes. I was still a cat, thank StarClan. I was on the island, and stars twinkled in the night sky.

Then, all of the sudden, the stars swirled down, down, down, until they turned into cats- StarClan cats. I could see Firestar, Mousefur, Rowanclaw, Blackstar, Ashfoot, Littlecloud, Mothwing (she was here!) and a few others I had never met but new the names of: Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Leopardstar, Crookedstar, Silverstream, Oakheart, Runningnose, Ashfur.

"Welcome, Gingerclaw." The voice was of every cat in the clearing, yet it was one clear mew. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

I tried to keep my voice steady as I replied, "Yes."

I felt somecat watching me, and glanced over my shoulder to see Jayfeather. He nodded, then smiled slightly. Oh well, I thought. He was bound to do it!

A pale tabby tom with dark black stripes rose to his paws. I didn't recognize him until he said, "I am Longtail."

Longtail reached forward and touched my nose. It burned like fire and froze like ice, and I wanted to flinch backward, but some unknown force kept me rooted to my spot.

"With this life I give you hope," Longtail murmured. "It will always be there with you, even in the darkest of times."

I was dashing through the forest, a brilliant bright light shining up ahead. The forest around me was dark and scary, but it didn't matter as long as that light was glowing.

Longtail padded back into the ranks of StarClan. A great white tom with black paws rose to his feet. Blackstar!

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well in the defense of your Clan."

This life was in the heat of battle. Wounds on my side and chest stung and burned, and I felt like I was on fire. A cat sprung on top of me—my enemy! Teeth met my throat, and death overcame me. Gasping and hurting as I came out of the vision, I realized that I had just relived the last moments of Blackstar's life.

As Blackstar rejoined the StarClan cats, a tomcat who looked a lot like Ferncloud came forward. Behind me, I heard a growl coming from Jayfeather. Of course, this had to be Ashfur! So StarClan did accept him, even though he went a little crazy in the end.

"With this life I give you mentoring," he said. "Use it to train the young in your Clan—and use it better than I did."

His voiced tinged with regret, and his eyes filled with sadness, he touched his nose to mine.

I was sparring with Lionblaze, then he was teaching me about the Clans, then instructing me how to hunt. All of the sudden, I was in his place, teaching first Lichenpaw, then Dappledkit, next a stocky gray tom, and finally a lithe silver she-cat. I felt all the worry, the patience, and the skills of a mentor flowing through me, making me a teacher.

Ashfur stepped away, a blue-gray she-cat taking his place.

"Welcome, Gingerclaw," she purred. I gasped. It was the voice that kept whispering in my ears! The one who had told me "the Clan has come" after I joined ThunderClan! The one that guided me in battle! The one who had told me to warn the Clan when Hollyleaf came back!

"That was you?" I whispered.

Bluestar ignored me, but the look in her eyes answered my question. Yes, of course, they said. What are you, stupid?

"With this life I give you pride. Use it when your Clan needs you most."

A burst of confidence bloomed in my chest, so strong it hurt. Surety flowed through me. I knew what to do, how to do it. My Clan was strong, and that's all it needed to be.

She lifted her head and padded back to the rest of the starry cats. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat rose to her paws: Spottedleaf, Firestar's first love.

"With this life I give you patience," she said. I inwardly winced, knowing that patience was one virtue I didn't have. "Use it well—you'll need it."

Peace coursed through me. Everything would happen in its time. I just had to wait.

As Spottedleaf walked back, I caught a knowing glint her eyes. A ratty-looking gray she-cat whom I knew was Yellowfang gave me my next life.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it to protect those who need your help."

Agony filled my entire being. I felt the protectiveness of a mother willing to protect her kits, and a fierce worry for every cat in my Clan. I cried out in pain, crumpling onto the ground. I heard Jayfeather behind me trying to leap to my side, but being held back by numerous ancestors.

"It's all right," I croaked. "I'm okay."

I felt like a puddle. My mind flashed back to once in fourth grade when it had rained so hard that the water in the streets had floshed into the bus—almost a foot off the ground. They had to close the schools, and where I live it rains almost year-round, so that was very uncommon. I felt like that water, overflowing. I wasn't okay. How could I ever be okay? If my puddle was overflowing now, how could I stand three more lives?

As Yellowfang bounded back into the ranks of StarClan, Ashfoot, whom I had known when she was alive, walked up to me.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," she mewed solemnly. "Use it when your Clan needs you."

I was running through the forest. I never tired, I could run all day. Is this what it feels like to be in WindClan? I wondered. Running free on the moors all day, endless speed and agility in my paws?

Two lives left.

The first one was from Mousefur. The dusky brown she-cat wasn't an old and depressed elder anymore, but a lively young warrior.

"With this life I give you humor," she meowed, a twinkle in her eyes. "Use it when the times are darkest."

Every joke or funny comment, every hilarious dream or moment, it all sped by before my eyes. Laughter bubbled up inside me, and I couldn't help but smile.

I knew my final life would come from Firestar. The great leader had saved the forest, then became a peace-lover in his last lives. He had annoyed me to no end when I was a human, but now that I knew him, I respected him. Not enough to weep over his dead body, though.

"With this life I give you faith. Use it when you or your Clan doubt."

Firestar's life flowed through me in agony. I felt every emotion he had ever experienced—the shock of the first time he learned of Tigerstar's treachery, the strange grief at his enemy's death, the pain of losing Graystripe, the joy of the gray warrior's return, the horror of his daughters' betrayal, the uncertainty of making me deputy, and the terror of seeing Hollyleaf—his own granddaughter—leap on him and sink her teeth into his throat.

When Firestar stepped away, the ranks of StarClan had risen to their paws. I rose at Firestar's signal. My body was aching as if I had just run all day, but my spirit was light and happy.

"I hail you by your new name, Gingerstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for its' young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity," Firestar called.

"Gingerstar! Gingerstar!" the StarClan cats yowled, Jayfeather joining in. "Gingerstar! Gingerstar!"

As the yowling faded away, so did the cats, but not before Firestar mewed, _"There will be a new Clan, come by the Pool of Moons, and their leader shall spell certain doom ..."_

When I was jerked back to reality, I met Jayfeather's troubled gaze. "That can be a good thing or a bad thing," he whispered. "It depends on who you're spelling certain doom _for_."

I nodded. I couldn't agree more.


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N: Midnight Dreams: I was going to PM this to you but you're anon.**

**Three things:  
**

**1) Your review was so ridiculous it made me laugh.**

**2) Because ONE character was out of character in ONE of my stories is no reason for you to completely shun me. ;D**

**3) I wrote this right after SOTM came out, while Hollyleaf was still missing, and I was totally at liberty to create a post-tunnels personality for her. I was disproved, obviously, as this is a self-insert fic (despite the fact that I hate self-insert fics XD) and TFW is out now, but at the time this was perfectly reasonable for a crazy Hollyleaf to do. ;D**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

When Jayfeather and I climbed out of the hollow, Lionblaze was looking at me anxiously. "Are you okay? Did you get your name and lives?"

I smiled. "Yup! Now you've got to call me Gingerstar."

Lionblaze smiled with relief. "Thank StarClan!"

"That doesn't mean we can let our guard down," Jayfeather reminded us sharply. "The Dark Forest is still at large."

"Who's joined them, Ivypool?" I asked. "And why didn't you tell us about Blossomfall and Hollyleaf?"

Ivypool shifted her paws uncomfortably. "Well, Blossomfall, um ... I tried to tell Dovewing, but every time I opened my mouth, I lost my voice. I just ... couldn't. And I didn't know about Hollyleaf, honestly. She must have been trained in a different part of the forest.

"I had no idea they were going to attack this morning—I didn't dream at all last night. They must have stopped trusting me. I'm sorry," she said, shamefaced. "I failed you."

I touched her shoulder comfortingly with may tail. "It's all right. Just tell what you can."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Redwillow, Owlclaw, Tigerheart, Pigface, and in ShadowClan. Nightcloud, Emberfoot, Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Furzewhisker in WindClan. Icewing, Grasspelt, and Hollowfur in RiverClan. There may be more, in fact I _know_ there are more, but I don't know who." Ivypool gulped, her blue eyes shining with fear. "There might even be some in ThunderClan ..."

We walked the rest of the way back in silence. We could all tell that Ivypool was stressed, and needed some time to think.

Lichenpaw, who was guarding the camp entrance with Cloudtail, saw us first.

"Gingercl—I mean, Gingerstar's back!"

We were pushed into camp by our friends. Cats pounded up to me, purring and cheering my new name. A warm glow spread through me. These were my friends! None of them would betray me! Dayshine and Nightshade beamed at me. Mothface looked ecstatic. Mousefoot winked at me, as if we were sharing a secret—which I guess we were.

Of course, no cat had forgotten about Firestar. I had needed to get my nine lives as quickly as possible, so I had not been able sit vigil for him. The elders had buried just before we had arrived back at camp. So that lead to another problem: Who's gonna be my deputy?

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath the Highledge for Clan meeting!"

I was a little nervous—I mean, I was about to appoint a deputy. I had thought about it all the way back from the Moonpool, and I was sure I had chosen the right cat.

Once everycat had gathered, I yowled silence.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice."

Everycat's face was riveted on me, their expressions eager. I could see some of the cats in the crowd swishing their tails in anticipation. I knew most of them would be delighted if they were chosen. I knew a few of them could expect to be chosen, but I was confident the one I had picked wouldn't know.

Flashing Lionblaze an apologetic glance, I opened my mouth and yowled, "Brackenfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

The watching crowd slowly turned their heads toward Brackenfur. His expression was one of shock, pleasure, and disbelief.

Sorreltail, sitting next to him, purred and nudged her mate. "Brackenfur! Brackenfur!"

Poppyfrost and Cinderheart soon joined in, followed by their mates and kits. The rest of the Clan raised their voices and yowled their approval. I sighed in relief. I had made a popular choice.

I had almost picked Lionblaze. He was popular with his Clanmates, too. But ... something just wasn't right about that. I wasn't sure what, but I had a really strong feeling that, right now, Lionblaze was not the right choice.

To my relief, he smiled at me and mouthed, "It's all right. You made the right choice."

After a few moments, the cheering subsided. The cats turned to face me.

"As you know, yesterday we were attacked. The cats who killed our leader must pay!" Yowls of anger and agreement met my words. I waved my tail for silence. "Bring out the prisoner!"

Mothface and Cloudtail leapt to their paws. They disappeared into a clearing at the edge of the camp—the same one where they had kept Sol prisoner in _Sunrise_ and where Millie and Graystripe had rested in during _The Sight_—and returned with a scared-looking Blossomfall.

At once, the Clan hissed and spat and cursed her name. She flinched, and I almost felt sorry for her. Than I remembered what she had done.

When I called silence, the Clan turned to me.

"This traitor fought on the side of our enemies. What do you wish done with her?"

"Kill her!"

"Blind her!"

"Wound her and send her to the forest to rot!"

"Keep her prisoner!"

"Banish her!"

Brackenfur yowled for quiet. The furious cats settled down, shooting angry looks and hateful glances at Blossomfall.

"We are fighting a war in which cats kill just because they can. If we let her go, she will join our enemies! We cannot afford mercy! She is a traitor! She will die!" I took a deep breath. "Thornclaw, Berrynose, Cloudtail. Take her out to the forest and ... you know. Kill her."

So they did.

When they came back with her body, I told Cherrypaw and Rabbitpaw to bury her far away from where the _honorable_ warriors were laid to rest.

The war had begun!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The next Gathering was three days later.

ThunderClan were last to arrive. Wolfstar looked down on me superiorly. I flashed her an innocent smile as I leaped onto the branch next to her. Her smug look vanished and she narrowed her eyes.

Onestar, the oldest leader, raised his head and yowled, "Cats of all Clans! We gather here tonight to share news under the truce of the full moon. WindClan has little to share; prey is running well, and Kestrelflight has named Dawnstreak."

Mistystar was next. "Petalfur has had her kits: Pebblekit, Sootkit, and Wavekit are proud additions to our Clan."

"Tawnypelt has moved to the nursery expecting her second litter—" I noticed Toadfoot looking rather proud "—and Ratscar and Foxtooth drove a fox from onto RiverClan territory," Wolfstar called. "It was a vicious one, and I advise you to watch your borders, Mistystar."

I gulped. It was my turn next. "Firestar is dead."

Murmurs of sympathy ran through the crowd. Firestar had been a great and wise leader, even if he had taken in so many strays.

"I have taken his place."

"Gingerstar! Gingerstar!" the cats called. Onestar dipped his head respectfully. "Welcome, Gingerstar."

"May StarClan light your path," Mistystar murmured. Wolfstar echoed her, eyes curious.

"I have grave news for all Clans. Firestar was killed by Hollyleaf."

Shocked silence met my words. To the other Clans, Hollyleaf had been a noble warrior; what did she gain by killing her leader?

"After she confessed, she yowled, 'Dark Forest, attack!' and a group of vicious cats attacked us. There were no other casualties. Jayfeather has more on the Dark Forest." Jayfeather leapt up on a branch low to the ground. "Don't tell them about you-know-what," I hissed. Jayfeather nodded.

"The Dark Forest is the place where cats who did terrible things when they were alive go when they die. It is home to cats like Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe. After moons and seasons and years, they have grouped together and are visiting living cats, stirring up anger against the Clans and StarClan. When Hollyleaf called an attack, all the living warriors who have sided with the Dark Forest attacked our camp. Gingerstar killed Hollyleaf and ... the battle stopped. Blossomfall, who sided with the enemy, was killed.

"The warriors who joined our enemies were as follow: Breezepelt, Sunstrike, and Furzewhisker of WindClan; Tigerheart, Redwillow, Pigface, and Ratscar of ShadowClan; Minnowtail, Hollowfur, and Icewing of RiverClan; and Hollyleaf and Blossomfall of ThunderClan."

The accused present rose to their paws, yowling. Mistystar lashed her tail for silence.

"You dare accuse our warriors?" Onestar yowled. "These are good, hardworking cats." Wolfstar growled agreement.

"What if I don't deny it?" a voice from the crowd called.

"Silence, Breezepelt," Onestar hissed.

"No! He's right," Icewing called. "We were there and we attacked them."

"Yes," Ratscar said, lashing his tail, "and we'd do it again if we needed too."

"Why do you shame your Cla—" Crowfeather began. He never finished his sentence, as Breezepelt—his own son!—leaped on him and tore his throat out.

At once, pandemonium broke out.

All four leaders leapt down into the battle. For the second time in a few days, I was fighting the Dark Forest. StarClan had covered the moon, but everycat was too busy fighting to notice.

It would take for_ever_ to describe everything, so I'll just skip to the end.

I was fighting Emberfoot—there were a lot more Dark Forest traitors than the ones who had attacked us—when a dark shape leaped on top of me. I'm not sure to this day who took my first life from me, but I felt claws at my throat, a sharp, sudden pain, and in a wave of blackness, I died.


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't help wondering why anyone reads this crap... with only a little effort, I could turn this into a trollfic. Of course, I guess I have a bit of an excuse: I wrote most of this in fourth and fifth grade... that's why it sucks so bad. Why do I keep uploading, though? I guess it's because I think the sequel is about ten times better, and to understand it you have to have read this... still, I would write a scathing review if this weren't my story. It's terrible. And nothing much can be done to improve it. Well, at least it's almost over... twenty-one chapters total and this is chapter 17!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

I was greeted by Longtail. "Welcome, Gingerstar. You have lost your first life. You must wait for StarClan to heal your wounds."

I ground my teeth in frustration, but I knew arguing wouldn't get me anywhere. "All right. Do StarClan have a message for me?"

Longtail's eyes glinted. "You face hard times up the road. You will lose someone very dear to you, but do not lose your head. Your Clan needs you, and in these unpredictable times, it would not bode well for your Clan if they received a new leader so soon. Beware, Gingerstar ... Beware ..."

The he faded away.

In a bright flash, I was alive again.

The battle had stopped for some reason. The Dark Forest cats—man, that's hard to say—had fled. You know, I think I'll call them 'DFCs' from now on; it's easier to wrap my tongue around.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather were clustered around me. Lionblaze sighed with relief as I opened my eyes.

"It's all right; I'll be fine," I mumbled, groaning as I tried to stand.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest when we get back to camp. Now, since Crowfeather's dead, who did Onestar appoint in his stead?"

"Wildhead ..." Lionblaze gulped. "But Gingerstar, you should be asking who Brackenfur's replacement should be ..." The ginger tom trailed off, staring at a lump of fur in the corner of the clearing.

My throat closed up, and I fought back the urge to cry. "Brackenfur ... No ..." My heart heavy, I called the attention of all four Clans.

"I say these words before StarClan, and before the body of Brackenfur, that they may hear and approve my choice." Sorreltail's sobs racked the air.

"Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Lionblaze blinked at me, not surprised, and smiled thinly. "I told you, I don't want to be deputy," he said as the Clans cheered his name.

I sighed. "We need a strong fighter as deputy right now. That's obviously you. If you want, after this is all over, you can resign."

He nodded, and went to talk to Dovewing.

Four patrols with cats from each Clan had been sent to gather the remaining cats from the camps. StarClan's camp became the island, but we still hunted on every territory.

Sometimes, hunting patrols were attacked by a group of DFCs, who had retreated to the tunnels. Casualties were surprisingly light. We had lost a few cats to them, some from the first battle. I'll list them here:

Crowfeather, Brackenfur, a few RiverClan cats, three WindClan cats, one ShadowClan cat who I'm pretty sure was called Crowfrost; Purdy, and sadly, Thornclaw.

We were at war with the Dark Forest, and things weren't looking up.

Eight days after the Gathering, I had a dream.

I was walking through a starlit forest when I came face-to-face with Yellowfang.

"Greetings, young warrior," she said. "I have a message for you."

"Yes?" I was a little peeved with StarClan right now, seeing as they had been silent until now.

"The final battle approaches. In six days time, the Dark Forest will strike—but in your sleep. We will fight alongside you, at least the ones who are able."

"Mm." I narrowed my eyes. "Can I get back now?" I inquired.

The old gray she-cat narrowed her orange eyes. "You know, we were attacked too. Don't blame us for not contacting you—we had to repair our camps and stabilize our fighting force as well."

I immediately felt guilty. "Oh ... sorry. But really, can I get back?"

Yellowfang sighed and waved her paw, saying, "Very well ..."

When I told the Clans what was to come, the leaders immediately organized training programs, headed by the best warriors in the Clans.

I put Lionblaze, Cloudtail, and Dayshine in charge of training the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices. Wolfstar had chosen Foxtooth, Toadfoot, and Ferretnose, Onestar picked Wildhead, Pounceclaw, and Weaselfur, and Mistystar decided on Reedwhisker, Mossyfoot, and Turtlefoot.

Queens, kits, and elders would be given herbs to stay awake that night—the Dark Forest were merciless, and probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. A few warriors would stay awake with them to protect them.

And it was in this way that the days ticked by, training and training and training for the battle to come ...


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Today was the day.

The day sped by with only one announcement: Hazeltail, who was expecting the late Thornclaw's kits, was moving to the nursery.

The medicine cats passed out herbs to the cats who would be staying awake. Icecloud refused to stay up, saying, "If I die protecting my kits, well, it'll be better than _them_ getting to my innocent children!" She was soon echoed by her new friend and fellow queen Petalfur.

And so we all settled down to sleep, mothers and fathers saying goodbye to kits, mates saying 'I love you', and old friends wishing each other luck. I hoped that most of them made it through the night.

When I got in my nest, sleep overcame me instantly. I woke in a beautiful field. I heard a startled gasp behind me, and turned to see Ivypool, her blue eyes blazing. "This ... this is where I first met Hawkfrost!"

"Yes, it makes a nice battlefield, doesn't it, dear?" a voice cackled from across the clearing.

Mapleshade was leading the Dark Forest attack.

* * *

By now, all the cats on StarClan's side had appeared—including some dead cats—and so had the cats on the Dark Forest's side.

Mapleshade smiled wryly. "Come out, come out! You don't need to play nice any more!"

I was puzzled. What did she mean? My question was answered as Beetlewhisker, Boulderfur, Rufflepaw of WindClan, Thistlepaw of ShadowClan, Dawnpelt, and Storkleg—a medicine cat!—joined the Dark Forest's ranks.

But that's not all! (Okay, now I feel like a commercial ... _Not _a good sign.)

Petalfur and Icecloud were there too! After swearing to defend their kits, they were going over to the enemy! Stupid queens ...

However, the thing that shocked me the most was this: Cinderheart was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Pigface and Thistleclaw.

As soon as Cinderheart left our ranks, Brightheart shrieked in horror and leaped at her. Nocat made a move as the two she-cats tussled, as if we were getting a silent signal: _Do not move_.

Brightheart, in such a rage, had quickly pinned Cinderheart down. Just as she was about to kill, I found my voice and yelled, "NO!"

The ginger-and-white she-cat paused. Her eyes were tinged red as she replied in a hoarse voice, "Why?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Because she's Cinderpelt."

Everyone who had known the medicine cat looked as if they had just recovered from a heart attack. Cinderheart's expression was priceless. Even some Dark Forest cats looked shocked.

It was Sorreltail who finally spoke up. "B ... but Cinderpelt's dead!"

"And is she in StarClan?"

The StarClan cats muttered. Finally, Yellowfang spoke up.

"She's right."

And then all Place of No Stars broke out.

Let me tell you: that battle was not one that would be forgotten. We lost so many cats that day ... well, it's hard to tell the story. I can't explain how terrifying, yet strangely exhilarating, it was. I'll do my best ... but I bet Purdy could have done better.

I was fighting Thistleclaw, who had leaped at me when the battle started. He was a very good fighter—far better than I was—and he was about to land a blow that probably would've killed me, when, out of the blue, Cloudtail leaped in front of me, and Thistleclaw killed him instead.

In that single moment of distraction, my teeth somehow found my way to his throat. Thistleclaw let out a screech of pure agony, and twitched until he became still, and vanished.

A while later, I saw Rosepetal downed by Spiderleg, her own father! Then Toadstep leaped forward, enraged, and killed his dad.

I saw a saw a few StarClan cats fall, dying the same painful way as Thistleclaw had. Of course, every living cat who died simply joined his or hers ancestors to fight again.

I killed Owlclaw in a short but vicious tussle.

Stormpaw leaped at her sister, Thistlepaw, after the latter downed Sparrowpaw. Two fighting cats rolled into my view before I could see the victor of the sister's battle.

Breezepelt struck down Onestar. Soon after, the latter rose again with only two lives left, and they engaged in their fight once more.

I witnessed the rather brutal murder of Nightcloud by Leafpool. The disgraced medicine cat's eyes burned with a fiery passion so fierce I stepped away, only to see Heathertail just _annihilate_ Dapplenose, a RiverClan elder who had apparently fallen asleep despite her herbs. The murderer was soon killed by her former boyfriend, Lionblaze, an act which made me cheer.

At one point, while I was fighting Hawkfrost, I felt a piercing pain in my throat. It felt like the time I had lost my first life, with my throat being ripped out and all. I looked down, but there was no wound. This moments' hesitation allowed Hawkfrost to deliver a killing blow to my head. And so I lost my second life.

In the clearing where Longtail had healed me, Blackstar muttered curses under his breath as he waited for me to be fit enough to return to the battle so he could leave. Finally, when I had healed to StarClan's satisfaction, he let me go without a word.

Hawkfrost had left by the time I had awoken.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Willowshine was downed by Icecloud, who staggered away, covered in blood.

Once again, I found myself facing Pigface. He lunged forward with glittering eyes. I leapt away, full of energy and wanting to kill my enemy at last. We sparred for a long time, wounding each other greatly. He had certainly improved since I had last fought him.

Out of nowhere, in a gray-and-white blur, Turtlefoot of RiverClan came to my aid. We fought as pair, and he requested I describe his 'awesome ninja moves.' Although I wince at it, he gave me a little manuscript to read. It goes as follows:

"Hey, guys, this is Turtlefoot the Amazing, otherwise known as Lucas Martin! So, to my ninja moves. See, Dan had been attacking this pretty she-cat over here so I decided to jump in. Using my ninja math powers (lime + stone = limestone) I kicked his butt and smacked him on the head so hard it fell off and he died. The Dark Forest bowed down to my awesomeness and surrendered, THE END!"

There. Now I can say I did it. Here's what _really_ happened.

Turtlefoot and I worked as I team, backing Pigface up against a tree. I snarled at him, "This is the last time, traitor!" and allowed Turtlefoot to bash his head against the tree, dazing him, and I bashed his head against it again, this time killing him.

At the same moment the life faded from his eyes, I felt an aching pain in my cranium. I winced, bracing myself, and the pain soon vanished. Beside me Turtlefoot looked in pain as well. "Did you feel that?" I asked. He nodded. "I wonder what it is," he mused. Then he shrugged and said, "Well, nice fighting with you."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "He nearly had me there."

I heard a growl behind me. Pigface was stirring. His body faded away, but his spirit was refreshed and ready to fight. I glared at him. He took a step forward, noted my expression, then turned around and fled.

"Coward," I muttered. I stretched and licked my wounds, my eyes roving around for my next enemy. Turtlefoot had already run back into the fray.

Suddenly I heard a high-pitched screech. My ears pricked, I bolted toward the sound.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

Breezepelt's writhing spirit form disappeared just as I had run up to him. Lionblaze was standing where the black tom had been. I learned later that Wolfstar had killed him, then Lionblaze again once his spirit rejoined the fight.

Tigerstar was now circling his former apprentice, seething with rage. Lionblaze was growling. Not a scratch was on the golden tom.

"You may be invincible to others, Lionblaze, but I am the only one who could ever harm you!" And with that, Tigerstar bowled him over.

My paws were frozen with terror. I tried to move, but I found I couldn't.

Everything moved in slow motion. Lionblaze eyes widened. He fluffed up his fur and unsheathed his claws, but Tigerstar was bolting toward him and I could see that my beloved mate knew he was dead meat.

Then Lichenpaw streaked through the air and took the blow that would have killed Lionblaze.

_No! _screeched a voice in my head. _No! No! No! No!_

* * *

After Lichenpaw had been hurt, I snapped out of my trance. Together with the help of Lionblaze and some other cats, we made quick work of the startled cat who had started this all: Tigerstar. I don't remember a whole lot about that fight, but one thing I do remember was the look in his eyes right before we finished him off: fear, hate, surprise, agony, remembrance, and even a little remorse.

But was it too late for Lichenpaw?

The Dark Forest watched, stunned, as their leader was killed for a second time. Now Hawkfrost and Brokenstar stepped forward.

"We surrender," Hawkfrost rasped.

"We will never, not _ever_ stop hating you," Brokenstar added, his voice a cruel sneer. "But we agree to your terms."

Bluestar padded up to them. "Be gone," she whispered. "Be free. Free to where you don't remember ... And where you can't cause trouble."

"Where's that?" I asked, suddenly angry at my ancestors. "You should have sent them there before, if you're so powerful. Before all of these cats died. Before they ruined our lives. Before everything changed."

The blue-furred she-cat narrowed her eyes. "They didn't want to go there."

"They didn't want to go to the Dark Forest, either," I snapped. "But you sent them there."

Bluestar's hackles rose. The cats around us made a circle, expecting a fight.

"Stop!" Dovewing yelled. "Haven't we had enough fighting?"

Gradually, I forced myself to relax. She was right. I stepped back. "Continue."

Bluestar turned back with a glare at me. "Go to the place of forgetfulness..."

And the dead ones vanished. All of them. Ones I knew in life—Hollyleaf, Blossomfall, Spiderleg, Icecloud, Ratscar, Owlclaw, Nightcloud, Heathertail, Boulderfur, Icewing, Pigface, Grasspelt, and Hollowfur. Ones who I knew of, but were dead before my time: Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Mapleshade, and a few I couldn't name. Gone. Hopefully forever.

Bluestar turned to the remaining, living, DFCs. "Do you promise to serve your Clan and never stir up trouble again?"

Cinderheart, Storkleg, Redwillow, Dawnpelt, Thistlepaw, Emberfoot, Rufflepaw, Beetlewhisker, Petalfur, Furzewhisker, and Sunstrike bowed their heads and murmured assent. They crept into the ranks of their Clans, who edged away from them with murderous looks.

"Some rewards are to be given," said Yellowfang. "If it weren't for these cats, we all would have died slow, painful deaths."

"Dovewing!" Whitestorm called.

The gray she-cat padded forward nervously.

"What would you like to have? Anything is yours, anything at all," Silverstream whispered.

Dovewing sat and thought awhile. "To live forever, until the end of the Clans, and watch over all of them," she finally said.

Lionheart nodded. "Granted." Dovewing turned a silvery-gray color. She looked as if she was glowing with a faint silver light. She looked... odd. Almost like a StarClan cat, but not quite.

"Jayfeather!" Mousefur said.

Jayfeather, who was trying to heal the fast-dying Lichenpaw, called over "Half Moon" without looking up. "And I want a little time to say goodbye."

The wiry she-cat smiled. "As I thought. It shall be done."

"Lionblaze!" Bluestar said.

The golden tom wasted no time in saying, "To stay with Gingerstar forever, no matter what."

My heart warmed. He was giving up everything -leadership, never dying, _everything_- for me! "Oh, Lionblaze..."

Firestar smiled a warm smile. "Granted."

"Hey! Wait!"

All eyes turned to me. Oops, I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "What about the Fourth?"

Rock, hidden in the middle of the crowd until now, raised his head. Many cats gasped or laughed at how ugly he was, but icy glares from me and Jayfeather soon silenced them. "Lichenpaw," he rasped. "It was unclear even to me who exactly the Fourth was, until the brave acts done by this young she-cat came to pass."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Jayfeather and the rest of the Three looked confused. If Lichenpaw had any sense, she would save herself as her gift from StarClan.

But to everyone's shock, she mewed four syllables that would forever change _Warriors_ history.

"Save ... Briarlight ..."

* * *

Everycat stared.

"W ... Wh ... Wha ... _What_?" I stammered.

"Heal ... Briarlight ..." Lichenpaw's breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Firestar nodded in a daze. "It ... it shall be done."

Lichenpaw sighed in relief. I could tell she was about to die, so I decided to give her a dying apprentice ceremony, like Brightheart. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," I mewed, my voice soft, recalling the words I had read in _The Darkest Hour_. "She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Lichenblossom."

Lichenblossom smiled vaguely. Her breath grew shallow, and she eventually stopped breathing altogether. I sobbed. Then her spirit loped out of her body and joined the ranks of StarClan. I heard her brother Rabbitpaw let out a sharp cry. She was dead.

And then, with a wave of relief, I realized this: It was over. It was all over.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: An anon reviewer asked if that was the last chapter. Nope, after this one there's still one more afterwards, an alternative ending oneshot, and a bunch of bonus info that I decided to type up. Then comes the sequel, which I'm editing right now!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

_You all know how she got her lives. Now you should know how she lost them._

_The first life:_

Gingerstar fought like a demon. She was outnumbered three to one, but she kept fighting. Across the clearing, her mate, Lionblaze, struggled to work his way to her aid. But, as he watched, she fell from a blow from Breezepelt, who screeched in triumph. Lionblaze let out a cry of despair.

_The second life:_

Across the meadow, far from where Gingerstar fought, a friend of hers fell from an enemy warrior. Splashfur's throat was slit, and the ginger leader felt her pain, along with all the other human-cats. Surprised, Gingerstar looked down, a fatal mistake, especially when fighting Hawkfrost.

_The third life:_

It was a vicious fox, one with a particularly strong left paw. Gingerstar's left shoulder, after a battle with RiverClan on the way back from a trip to the mountains, was very weak. So when the fox ambushed her border patrol, a blow to her side killed her very quickly.

_The fourth life:_

It was murder. Rufflefur, Breezepelt's 'bad' son, snuck into the ThunderClan camp and slit the leader's throat. No one, not even Gingerstar knew who had comitted the crime, and only a few cats knew that it had taken place.

_The fifth life:_

One day in the woods, a badger decided to make a nest by the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border. Gingerstar, always on top of things, took a patrol to get rid of it. Unfortunately, she was killed in the process.

_The sixth life:_

WindClan was having a bad year. In newleaf, the rains were harder than ever before, causing the rabbits to move to drier hunting grounds. During greenleaf, the season was so dry, the squirrels moved to the shadier and slightly wetter ThunderClan territory, and Wildstar had no choice but to follow, lest her Clan starve. In the resulting battle, which ThunderClan lost, Gingerstar lost her sixth life to the WindClan leader- and some territory.

_The seventh life:_

A tree fell in the hollow again. Rather than have another Briarlight happen, Gingerstar sacrificed herself when Sandstorm, who was at that point suffering from Elder Syndrome (symptoms include: memory loss, crabbiness, refusal to move when a tree is about to fall on top of you, etc) refused to budge.

_The eighth life:_

When a massive greencough epidemic spread through the Clans, Gingerstar wasn't spared.

_The ninth life:_

Read the rest of this chapter and the answer will be revealed.

* * *

—_Thirteen seasons later—_

I stood on the Highledge, looking down on my Clan.

Rabbitpaw, now Rabbitleap, licked his mate, Cherrypaw, now Cherryblaze, fondly. The ginger she-cat's belly was swollen from her unborn kits. She was denning with Ivypool, my faithful deputy. Ivypool sure had her paws full, what with duties as deputy, her three kits, and an apprentice.

Haypaw, her apprentice, was sparring with his siblings Ravenpaw and Skypaw. Dovewing, their mother, purred contentedly as she watched, but I knew she was wishing that her mate (Foxleap) was still alive.

Bearclaw, Elkfur, and Rainheart, Icecloud's kits, were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. Dappledwillow, Mothface's kit, ran up to greet them as she returned from a border patrol, almost tripping over Ivypool and Bumblestripe's kits, Beekit, Acornkit, and Whisperkit, who were play-fighting.

Lynxleap, Rockfoot, and Echothunder pushed out of the warrior's den, to be greeted by their mother, Hazeltail. Brightheart, who had mentored Rainheart because the latter was blind in one eye, smiled happily.

Okay, now let me tell you what happened after the battle.

Whitewing, Poppyfrost, Smokefoot, Ivytail, Gorsetail, and Splashfur had also died in the attack. After Jayfeather had said his goodbyes, he disappeared in a flash of light to who-knows-where. Tigerheart had died at Tigerstar's claws when he refused to fight Dovewing, and was welcomed in StarClan for his brave acts. Dovewing was heartbroken, but recovered and mated with Foxleap.

The next leaf-bare, Sorreltail had died of hunger. The new-leaf after that, Whitewater died of old age.

Last leaf-bare, a massive greencough epidemic killed Birchfall, Foxleap, Mothface—then my deputy, for Lionblaze had given up the position—Daisy, Millie, Foxtooth, Storkleg, Snowbird, Snaketail, Kestrelflight, Weaselfur, Whitetail, Mistystar, Pebblefoot, Skitterfoot, Duskfur, Mosspelt, and one of my lives.

O.o That's a lot of cats.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight had died fighting the same fox that had killed Reedwhisker.

And... That's it, really. We've had some minor skirmishes and a tree fell in the forest, but that's mostly it.

Nothing really major happened until the battle with ShadowClan...

* * *

I was sharing tongues with Lionblaze when Nightshade ran into camp screaming, "ShadowClan's attacking!"

I rose to my paws. "Mousewhisker, Briarlight, Dovewing, Dayshine, Molefoot, Dappledwillow, Skypaw, Lionblaze!"

The chosen cats looked up.

"You're coming with to the ShadowClan border to attack. ThunderClan, to me!"

We thundered out of camp and dashed to the border. _Curses, _I thought._ Don't tell me I have to fight Wolfstar again!_

Of course, I did. Have I mentioned before that Fate really hates me?

Admittedly, I fought other cats first. But then Wolfstar leapt on top of me, and it was just like old times. This time, though, I refused to give up, even though I was on my last life.

So we bit and clawed; pummeled and bruised. Neither of us gave up. We didn't fight to kill, of course, but...

We lay there, the battle still raging around us, our last lives bleeding out of us.

"Hey, Wolfy," I rasped.

"What?" she muttered, trying to claw me for the insult.

"Do... do you actually like me? As in, not hate me?"

She broke into the dying-cat equivalent of a wide grin. "Of course! And... I'm sorry for, you know, killing you."

"Ditto." I inhaled deeply, fighting to stay alive. "Remember the 'I scream and you let me go?'"

She rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?"

We died laughing, died as old friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter! However, before I post the sequel, there will be an alternative ending oneshot and a bunch of bonus information posted on this story. I'm glad you've stuck with me all this way!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

My spirit loped out of my old, scarred, gray-muzzled body. I was young and whole again, as I had been when... when Lichenblossom was still alive. An overwhelming sadness washed over me, but I pushed it back, realizing that I was dead now too. I would see her in StarClan.

I looked around. Wolfstar was grinning at me.

"Well, this is more like it!" she crowed, shaking her thick gray fur.

"How're we gonna get to StarClan?" I wondered.

"That's what we're here for," said an achingly familiar voice.

"Mothface!" I cried as I turned. I ran toward him. He wasn't thin and gaunt-looking, as I had last seen him. Next to him stood... Lichenblossom! She smiled, and I nearly cried with joy.

Wolfstar was socializing with Foxtooth, whose bossy attitude had apparently been left behind.

"Come on," Lichenblossom said. "Let's take you home."

We bounded across the forest, never tiring. I felt as light as a feather, yet as sturdy as an ancient oak.

We arrived at the Moonpool, and our guides leapt in with no hesitation, vanishing as they did so. Exchanging a glance with Wolfstar, I dived into the pool.

I gasped. StarClan was beautiful! Everycat I had ever known in life that was dead now was there.

My eyes widened as I saw Mothwing, Cloudtail, and Purdy, all cats who hadn't believed in StarClan, sharing tongues under an old beech tree.

"Hey, Gingerstar! Come join us!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, and Foxleap. "Sure!"

* * *

Life in StarClan—well, more like _death_ in StarClan—was wonderful. I gave Ivystar her ninth life, and watched as more and more of my Clanmates—and more and more of my former classmates—arrived in StarClan.

When Wildstar lost her ninth life of a snakebite, my formerly annoying classmate Pouncestar (Colton, one of Zach's cronies) became leader. When Darkstar fell in battle, Turtlestar became leader. It wasn't until every single one of my classmates had died (Turtlestar was last) did Bluestar gather us together around the Moonpool.

"I've gathered you here today because you have left your human lives alone for too long," Bluestar said. An icy feeling started in the pit of my stomach. My family would be of their mind with worry! I'd have been gone for at _least _nine years ... my younger siblings would be older than me! All the other kids who had been in my grade would be adults by now! My parents would be _old! _...Or at least, older than they already were.

I sighed in relief as Bluestar said these next words. "Time has been frozen in your world, so as soon as you go back you'll be twelve or thirteen years old again.

"Now, we can't have you gone from StarClan forever. While you sleep, you will be with us. If there is ever some drastic need for you, we will give you a warning that you are going to fall asleep so you don't just pass out suddenly." She waved her paw over each of ours in turn, and the StarClan symbol appeared on our paw fur.

"It will glow if we need you. Oh, and you won't look _exactly_ the same as you used to ..."

"What do you mea—" I started to say. But I never finished my sentence.

I heard a faint poof, and the dreaded sparkling orange mist clouded my vision.

* * *

Having your molecules pulled apart and rearranged into a different body isn't actually all that painful.

I felt a tingling sensation all over my body, and my vision blurred. When my eyesight cleared, I was standing in exactly the same place I had been sitting—except I was a Twoleg.

I shook my head and looked at my paws—no, my hands. I then turned to Mothface beside me—no, Kyle. He looked exactly the same as he had before we turned into cats—except that his previously blue eyes with round pupils were green with cats' pupils!

I looked around. Everyone else's eyes were their cat eye-color and like a cats'. My eyes were the same way when I looked in the Moo—Crystal Pool! So that's what Bluestar had meant!

I looked down at my hand. The mark that had been on my paw was now on my hand. I raised an eyebrow. While the eyes I could explain away as colored contacts, _this_ would be hard to hide.

"Class! Time to go!"

We looked around. Ms. Dello was calling us over. "I hope you remembered your groups," she said with a smile.

I glanced around. After all that time in the Clans I doubted it anyone remembered our groups. It was Wildst—Callie spoke up. "Could you say them again? I forgot."

As Ms. Dello called out the groups, I wondered if anyone would notice how different we were—not just in looks, but in personalities. For the next couple days, people treated me different. I looked behind my shoulder more often, as if I was expecting I was going to be attacked. I volunteered to do more leadership things in school. My rivalry with humans who had been in other Clans increased, except with my closest friends. Kyle and Alex were much nicer, and we were much closer. The teachers wondered what had happened to change our personalities so much, but we came up with an explanation: we had simply got to know each other better when Ms. Dello and the chaperones left us alone on that field trip. This obviously had flaws, but there was no other reasonable explanation.

The prophecy I had heard on the day I got my nine lives all made sense now. _"There will be a new Clan."_ Obviously not a real Clan, but enough cats to make up one—my class. _"Come by the pool of moons."_ We came to the world of warriors through the moonpool. _"And their leader shall spell certain doom."_ I have a feeling that "their leader" referred to me, although I do not think I really spelled certain doom to anyone. I did _help_ the Three, so I _guess _it made sense. A little bit.

No one asked about the marks on our hands. It was as if they didn't even notice them. My parents were angry with me for not telling them I was going to get colored contacts (insert sigh here), but settled down when I assured them I bought them with my own money, and besides—everyone in my class had done it too. It was the "new thing".

Rest assured, we human-cats would never be the same again. Our experiences together changed everything. I suspect that Kyle (Mothface) and Kendra (Moonfrost), as well as Ally (Horsegaze) and Colton (Pouncestar), will marry someday. After all, they were mates; but then again, who knows how things will turn out in a world where breakups are common? Lily (Breezewhisper) will get to see her mate, Tanglewhisker, in her sleep. But as for me and Lionblaze ... Although I had been assured that he and I would meet in my world someday, he hasn't yet, and it's been quite a while. I hope he shows up soon, before I'm forced to move on.

Anyway, you've heard our story. Now scram, before I get out my claws and make you!


	22. Chapter 22: Alternate Ending

**[A/N: I apologize if all the names are messed up or I left people out that should have said something, but I wrote this recently and it's been so long since I've used their human names. Heck, it's been 'so long' since I even wrote or read any of this story. XD**

**Also, remember that this is not what actually happened, just an interesting exploration into the hazardous realm of What If?. I doubt that you really need reminding, but I'm just trying to avoid confusion. XD]**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE ALTERNATE ENDING**

_What if StarClan couldn't stop time?_

* * *

"I've gathered you here today because you have left your human lives alone for too long," Bluestar said. An icy feeling started in the pit of my stomach. My family would be of their mind with worry! I'd have been gone for at _least _nine years... my younger siblings would be older than me! All the other kids who had been in my grade would be adults by now! My parents would be _old!_ ...Or at least, older than they already were.

I stared at Bluestar uncomfortably, wondering if somehow StarClan could freeze time or send us into the past. She ignored my gaze, instead looking over each of the human-cats. She smiled slightly, then said, "Now, we can't have you gone from StarClan forever. While you sleep, you will be with us. If there is ever some drastic need for you, we will give you a warning that you are going to fall asleep so you don't just pass out suddenly." She waved her paw over each of ours in turn, and a symbol appeared on the paw. It was black square, with little indents at the top... almost like the head of a cat. Except instead of a face, it had a glowing yellow star. The black occasionally let out little glimmering sparkles as it caught the moonlight shining down.

Bluestar looked at us meaningfully. "It will glow if we need you. Oh, and you won't look _exactly_ the same as you used to ..."

"What do you mea—" I started to say. But I never finished my sentence.

I heard a faint poof, and the dreaded sparkling orange mist clouded my vision.

* * *

Having your molecules pulled apart and rearranged into a different body isn't actually all that painful.

I felt a tingling sensation all over my body, and my vision blurred. When my eyesight cleared, I was standing in exactly the same place I had been sitting—except I was a Twoleg.

I shook my head and looked at my paws—no, my hands. I then turned to Mothface beside me—no, Kyle. He looked exactly the same as he had before we turned into cats—except that his previously blue eyes with round pupils were green with cats' pupils!

I looked around. Everyone else's eyes were their cat eye-color and like a cats'. My eyes were the same way when I looked in the Moo—Crystal Pool! So that's what Bluestar had meant!

I looked down at my hand. The mark that had been on my paw was now on the back of my hand. I raised an eyebrow. While the eyes I could explain away as colored contacts, _this_ would be hard to hide.

Standing up, I dusted off my clothes. Looking at my reflection in the pool, I realized that I hadn't aged a bit since the fateful day we drank the poolwater. I smiled grimly.

A loud, raucous, noise from behind me startled me out of my thoughts. My classmates, standing around me, looked as alarmed as I felt. Catiously, Wolfst—Sam stumbled to her feet and tiptoed to look around the trees at the source of the noise.

She turned back, a relieved and bemused smile on her face. "Just some tourists," she said. There was a ripple of nervous laughter.

"Wait, tourists?" I asked.

"Mhm," Sam affirmed.

"Come on!" I shouted, scrambling over the ground to the path where I could see the tourists passing by. I couldn't hear anyone following me, but I continued nonetheless.

"HEY!" I called out to the tourists. There was only a small pack of them, five or six. Most of them looked about in their early twenties.

They stopped. One of them, a lady, frowned. Another one, a guy, said, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," I said, smiling. "Um, what day is it?"

"Thursday," another guy said, unhelpfully.

"I think she means the _date_, Harris," one of the ladies said scathingly. "It's July 14th."

"Um, this is going to seem like a weird question, but what year is it?" I asked hesitantly. By now I could hear my classmates creeping closer to me, still hiding in the trees, something was significantly harder to do now that we were humans again.

I got plenty of funny looks from those tourists, believe me. But at least I got an answer: "2023," the guy who had said Thursday replied.

"Thanks," I said, trying to sound more grateful than I felt. "Bye!"

I turned to dart back to the pool. The landscape had changed dramatically since the field trip—the path from the trail to the pool had all but disappeared, and it looked like the pool had been closed off to visitors. Well, no wonder, if an entire class of kids had vanished on a field trip to the pool... they must have thought is was unsafe or something.

As I was about to plunge into the undergrowth again, the lady who had frowned shouted, "Wait!"

Reluctantly, I turned back around. "What?"

She was still frowning, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Have I seen you before?" she asked.

"Um, not that I recall," I muttered.

Suddenly, realization dawned on her face. Startled, she exclaimed, "I remember! You were one of the kids on the missing sign on the front!"

There was a murmur of agreement between the tourists. They looked awfully suspicious of me.

"Come on," I said weakly. "Like I could be one of those kids. It must have been like nine years since they disappeared. They should be way older than me."

The lady smiled, seeming to accept that. "Yeah, you're right. They would have aged. But you look remarkably similar... I could have sworn..."

"Come on," I repeated.

The tourists shrugged. I turned and stumbled back into the clearing near the pool as soon as they resumed their hike through the woods.

I sat down hard on a nearby rock and heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Kyle said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"A little _too_ close," Dan growled. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

A few human-cats who had been in my Clan began to protest, but I just said, "I don't know. Do you guys?"

"I'm not sure," Callie said slowly. We all shut up and started listening. Callie had gained a reputation for being wise as a leader. Hopefully that had carried over to now. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I miss my family. If time has passed, I want to see them, and I don't want them to worry about me. But on the other hand..."

"People would freak out that we haven't aged or anything over the course of ten or so years we've been missing," I finished. "Yeah, I get the problem."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, quiet and serious for once.

I shrugged, at a loss. This was an impossible situation.

"Plus, even if we forget about our families and just decide to start life over, how do we live? Off the streets or what? And what will our new backstories and all that be?" Zach piped up.

"Can't we just tell the truth?" Mia suggested.

"No!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Come on, Mia," Mya complained. "Everyone would think we were crazy! No one would believe us!"

"Well, it was just a suggestion..." Mia grumbled.

"What do we _do_?" Sam summed up.

Kyle and Alex looked to me for an answer. Some others followed their lead.

"Don't look at me for an answer!" I exclaimed. "I don't have any! I almost agree with Mia, but then again..."

"Well," Callie said, "let's start with 'What _can_ we do?' That's a little easier to do."

"We can't tell anyone what really happened," Mya said.

"We can't contact our families without arousing suspicion and media attention," Alex added.

"We can find our way out of this place and get some food," Dan muttered.

We all gave him a scathing look. Then Sam said, "Actually, that's not a half bad idea. I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished."

"All right," someone agreed, and soon we found ourselves making our way through the forest, back onto the main trail and out of Crystal Trail Park—which is what Crystal Pool Park had been renamed after the pool had been closed off, I read the sign in front of the entrance—and onto the dirt road that lead out of the park.

There was a big billboard next to the entrance. It had pictures of us when we were in sixth grade on it and next to them pictures of what we might look like when we were in our twenties. (I sure _hope_ I don't grow up to look like that.) Our names were there, in smaller letters beneath the pictures (they misspelled my middle name and no doubt they mispronounced my last name whenever they said it). I read the little sign they tacked up to the board that said something about how we were on a field trip and mysteriously disappeared.

Also, our disappearance was good for their business. Profits went up short-term in the year or so after we vanished. Media spread us throughout the nation, no doubt, and boosted Crystal Trail Park's visitor count while everyone wanted to come and search for us.

We trudged on the road for an hour or so, bickering between ourselves as the cars departing the park passed us, but we quickly got lost. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea. Eventually, we decided to sit down on the side of the road and hoped someone nice who had a bus would drive by and pick up 25 twelve-year-old hitchhikers to take us to McDonalds or something. Also, we crossed our fingers that they wouldn't be suspicious, wouldn't try to take us to our families or the police, and give us about fifty bucks so we could buy 25 Happy Meals.

Yeah, probably not likely. But what choice did we have?

* * *

We sat there for the longest time, just waiting for someone. We concocted a bunch of crazy plans about what to do with our lives, none of which we could agree on or were in any way feasible. The sun was setting when we saw the headlights of a car in the distance. Soon we were all standing up and shouting, waving our arms so that the person driving could see us.

The car slowed. It was a minivan, and it looked like it could hold maybe seven people. I held my breath as it stopped in front of us. The window rolled down, revealing the confused face of a dark-haired lady.

She quickly surveyed us, becoming more and more confused. "He-hello?" she stammered out. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," Sam said bluntly. "We're just twenty-five kids who need to hitchhike to the nearest spot of civilization."

"Please don't ask any questions," Kyle added.

"Or call in any authorities," I put in firmly.

The mystified lady blinked in confusion. "Um, I'm sorry, but I have to pick up my kids and husband at the Trail up there... we only have two extra spots. And..." she trailed off. "I don't really trust hitchhikers."

"Ma'am," I said patronizingly, "we're twelve. In all probability, we have more to worry from you than you have to worry from us."

She bit her lip. "I will talk with my husband later. We'll be back in about half an hour. If he agrees, I can take two of you. You will have to arrange for the rest of your friends to get a bus or something."

Dan scowled. "Knowing these doofuses, it'll probably be 'or something'," he muttered.

"I heard that," Callie called to him across the grass.

Dan stuck his tongue out at her. I could almost hear our brains figuring out that we weren't old, respected cats, but irresponsible young humans. We were slowly returning to our schoolkid selves.

"You're a stingy philanthropist," I informed the lady at the car. "But okay. It's not like we have much choice, as we're hopelessly lost anyway."

She scowled at me, and replied, "I'm not stingy, but there's not much I can do to help you without 'calling in' any authorities."

"Fair enough," I agreed. "Two of us will join you on return."

She rolled up her window, a bewildered expression on her face. As she drove away, those of us who had been talking to her walked back to the rest of our class. We quickly sat down to decide who would be going with the nice lady in the van.

It went something like this:

Me: So, I think I should go.

Dan: Why _you_?

Callie: I think that me and Annie would be a good idea.

Sam: Hey, what about me?

Max: I don't see why you two should be the ones who go.

Gennie: Shut up, Max, no one likes _you_.

And chaos ensues.

Since no one wanted to stay here, we decided to break up into Clans and pick one representative per Clan. From there, we would vote on the four candidates. This was the brilliant idea of Callie, who immediately got all the votes to be her Clan's proxy.

Alex proposed him going for ThunderClan, but Mia and Mya, who didn't like to be separated for long and had no hope of _both_ being chosen, shot this down by casting both their votes for me. With a little argument from Alex, we finally settled on me for ThunderClan.

Hannah narrowly won the battle to be RiverClan's representative. I was a little surprised at this, but she had 4 of RiverClan's 10 votes. Gennie got three, and Lucas (Turtlefoot/star) was the only one who voted for himself.

Sam, surprisingly, decided not to even "run" for our mock election. She said that she didn't want to have to be in a car with a bunch of sweaty strangers and an annoying classmate, and thus Kylie, formerly Foxheart, won ShadowClan's preliminaries.

Finally, the four representatives—Callie, me, Kylie, and Hannah, all girls, which was mildly surprising—to receive the final votes. I didn't really feel I had much of a chance of winning a spot in the car, since I assumed that everyone would vote for their Clan's representative and ThunderClan had the least human-cats in it. However, I got second-most votes, with all five of my Clan's votes and two from unsatisfied RiverClan cats, making seven total.

Callie won the second spot with nine votes. She got all six of WindClan's votes, two more from unhappy RiverClan voters, and one from ShadowClan. Hannah got the remaining votes from RiverClan, and Kylie received all votes from her Clan but that one ShadowClan vote.

I high fived Callie. Most everyone was dissatisfied, but we had achieved our goal. Two people had been chosen to go in the car to civilization. From there, we planned to get some sort of map to get to the rest of the human-cats back to the city. I tried not to think about the long walk (or hitchhike) back to the road where everyone was loitering.

Luckily, we remembered that Callie had a cell phone, as did most of the students in my class (although not me). Callie gave them her number to call if someone else came along who would give them a ride, so we could rendezvous. I crossed my fingers that that would happen instead of us having to trek all the way back here.

As the lady slowed down and Callie and I hopped in, I said a silent prayer to StarClan that this would all work out.

* * *

_Years later..._

I open my eyes to the lush StarClan forest. I stretch, yawning, and begin to pad along the path. Many years have passed since we rejoined the human world. Most of the human cats split up, going to different foster homes once the government found out about us. I only ran into anyone from my family once. It was a painful meeting. My sister, nineteen and about to leave for college, hadn't recognized me. She sighed a lot more than she used to, and seemed a little sad. But all in all, she was better off than she could have.

We had all changed our styles and way of speech just in case someone recognized us. We had all realized that we could not, under any circumstances, be recognized, because if that happened, a huge bunch of crazy would be unleashed on the world. And the world has enough crazy on it right now.

I visit my friends and StarClan each night. It has been seven years since we returned. In human years, I am nineteen. If I hadn't had my adventure in the Clans, I would have been twenty-eight. I have a pretty rough time. Currently, I was scrambling to find a low-price college to attend in my human life while helping sort out a few problems in the Clans with an ominous prophecy or two to the medicine cats.

I miss Lionblaze. I have talked with him a few times from StarClan. He is reaching elder age by now, slowing down. I am waiting for him to show up in my life. I keep thinking, he should be here by now. He should be here by now. _He should be here by now..._

But he isn't.

I have a short meeting with Sam, Callie, and Gennie. I visit with Firestar, and avoid Bluestar. I chat with Kyle and Alex. Then I wake up in my bed. An uneventful night.

I get up and toddle to the bathroom in the cheap and tiny apartment that I could barely afford. I splash water on my face to wake myself up, then hop in the shower. After five minutes of cold water, I dress in uncomfortable clothes and prep for my day.

I work at the local amusement park. As an attraction, it sucks, but the pay is better than McDonald's or something. I am looking for a better job, but my only qualification is a high school diploma. It's not like I got a bad GPA—3.846 is good, right?—but I don't have any connections. I was a foster child, after all.

I walk to the nearest bus stop. Soon the 7:45 bus comes to take me to work. I grimace at the thought of the chore ahead of me. But I had to pay for education somehow. College will be worth it.

I have a long day. It's summer, so we have more customers than we do during the school year, which means more sweaty kids running around screaming.

An hour before closing time, my coworker, Lindsay, calls me over. She is a short and dumpy twenty-three year-old-woman with droopy eyes and an annoying accent. "Annie, hun, how ya' doing?" she shouts over the roar of the rides.

I mumble something like "Fine".

"See, Annie," she says, leaning in and lowering her voice. She is speaking like she has a secret to tell me. "Annie," she repeats, "do ya' see that boy over there?" Lindsay points a stubby finger toward the ferris wheel. A crowd of people are oohing and ahhing at the flashing lights attached to the wheel. I can't tell who she's pointing to.

"No," I say.

"_That_ one," she says firmly, jabbing the air a little to the left of where she was pointing originally.

I think I see the one she's pointing to. "The one with the blonde hair?" I inquire.

"Yeh," she affirms. "Him. See, I dunno if ya' noticed, but he's been a-staring at ya' all day." She winked knowingly. "He a sweetie?"

"No," I say, looking at her oddly. I haven't had a 'sweetie' since Marc Harrison, another senior, dumped me last February. I didn't really care. I hadn't _really_ felt that way about anyone since Lionblaze.

"Ya' sure?" Lindsay says, trying to pry an admission out of me.

"I don't even know him," I say flatly, trying to escape this conversation.

"Well, I think he knows ya'," she calls as I walk away.

He did look vaguely familiar. Maybe I knew him in middle school or something. I dismiss the thought from my mind as I work for the rest of the hour tending the elephant ear stand.

At last, I am allowed to leave after all the customers are long gone. I trudge out of the park, worn out. They don't pay me enough for this job.

That is when I see him. The boy Lindsay had said was looking at me is standing a few feet away. Now that I am close enough to see him, I realize that I don't, in fact, know him. I quickly become wary.

"Hello," I say cautiously.

"Hi," he says. His voice is achingly familiar, however. I just can't place it as I examine him. He is rather attractive, I'll admit. He is tall, with yellow blonde hair and dark eyes. I can't tell what color in the dark. I would not describe him as muscular, but he doesn't look like a wimp at all. He has a broad nose and wide lips.

"Do I know you?" I ask slowly.

"I'm not sure," he replies. "I'm looking for a girl named Annie."

"I go by that name," I admit, getting a little worried.

He looks excited for a moment. I begin to back away and prepare to run if he tries to attack me. What sort of crazy stalker is this guy?

He looks around quickly. Then, quickly, in a low voice, he mutters, "This is going to sound crazy for someone my age to ask, but have you read the _Warriors_ series?"

The question catches me off guard. I had stopped admitting that I enjoyed _Warriors_ in my freshman year, afraid of getting caught or teased. "Y-yes," I stammer.

"Okay, okay," he says, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. There is definitely excitement in his eyes. I am starting to become legitimately scared. "Okay." He gets himself under control. I am very alarmed at this point. I think he notices, because he says, "Oh, sorry, am I worrying you?" He reaches out his arm and back away.

"Don't touch me," I warn.

"But—oh, I forgot, you don't recognize me." He grins, looking very relieved. "Gingerstar, it's me. Lionblaze. I've come for you at last."

I open my mouth in pure shock. I am confused, excited, happy, and above all, shocked.

"But—but—I—um—I—how—um—" I stammer.

He smiles and opens his arms for a hug. I don't know where he learned how to act like a human, but right now I don't care. I hug him back, happy beyond words that he has kept his promise.

And really, I think that's all you need to know.


	23. Chapter 23: Bonus Information

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
**_Bonus information about a lot of the other characters if anyone cares. I just had all this extra information lying around and I figured that I shouldn't keep it to myself._

* * *

_Also, as a sidenote, I've uploaded the first chapter of __**Reaching Through Time**__, the sequel to this story, which you can find on my profile. I think it's better than this one, personally._

_Thanks for surviving this terrible fanfiction long enough to get to the sequel!_

_(Also, please keep in mind that these notes are going to be brief, not like a whole story. Sometimes they'll just be a word or two. ;D)_

* * *

**Why Certain Cats Went Over to the Dark Forest**

Spiderleg—power appealed to him.

Cinderheart—wanted to teach Lionblaze a lesson. She still loved Lionblaze even after she rejected him, and even when she hooked up with Mousewhisker, it was mostly to mess with Lionblaze. Mousewhisker, however, honestly loved Cinderheart, but the latter was shocked and desperate when the supposedly short affair ended in kits and a long-term relationship. She isn't really a bad cat, she's just jealous. This increased as Lionblaze took a new mate, and she went over to the Dark Forest mostly in the hope that he still loved her and dallied with Gingerstar in the same way as she did with Mousewhisker. She hoped that by switching sides, this would either crush Lionblaze, fulfilling her desire for revenge, or convince him to do the same out of devotion to her. Needless to say, she was wrong.

Icecloud—wanted respect from her brother, Foxleap. She thought that being on what she expected the winning side of the war would help her achieve that.

Storkleg—he had a crush on Foxheart. However, since he was a medicine cat, this was impossible. He was preyed upon by the Dark Forest and was promised that if the Dark Forest won, this rule would be repealed.

Ratscar—power. (This will be a recurring phenomenon.)

Owlclaw—power.

Redwillow—he had a crush on Dawnpelt. Dawnpelt, however, barely noticed him. When he found out that she had already switched sides, he did so as well to attract her attention.

Dawnpelt—she was good friends with her brother Tigerheart. Tigerheart invited her to join back when the Dark Forest was simply fooling cats into thinking them that they were teaching them extra battle moves. When she discovered the Dark Forest's true intentions, she was too entangled in the web of treachery to escape. She also had some resentments that came into play.

Tigerheart—he was the kin of Tigerstar, one of the first recruits.

Pigface—he had a resentment to most of ThunderClan, especially the human-cats there. He was also one of the initial recruits. His jealousies, ambitions, and other weaknesses were exploited by his close mentor, Mapleshade.

Thistlepaw—ambition was the original reason. She was fooled into joining, like most of the early recruits, although she was a later one. When she discovered the true purpose of the Dark Forest, she had no choice but to just go along with it.

Nightcloud—jealousy toward Leafpool was exploited. She was obviously on the side of StarClan, and anything that harmed Leafpool was a good thing for Nightcloud.

Emberfoot—power.

Heathertail—mostly revenge on Lionblaze for breaking her heart as an apprentice. Do I really have to go on? Her motives were slightly different than Cinderheart's, it would be wise to note, however. She had no intentions of getting Lionblaze to love her again, as she was satisfied with Breezepelt, she just wanted him to feel what she felt when she got dumped.

Breezepelt—do I even need to explain this? There's plenty of evidence in the actual books.

Boulderfur—Breezepelt's apprentice. His mentor influenced many of his decisions while he was a new warrior, and it was Breezepelt who introduced Boulderfur to the ways of the Dark Forest.

Rufflepaw—his father, Breezepelt, his mother, Heathertail, and his mentor, Boulderfur, were both DFCs. This paved the way for him to join the Dark Forest. However, it should be noted that his brother Thornpaw did not switch sides, so Rufflepaw was obviously not innocent.

Furzewhisker—power.

Sunstrike—power, ambition.

Icewing—power.

Beetlewhisker—power, influence from his mother.

Grasspelt—see Beetlewhisker.

Hollowfur—revenge for being bullied.

Petalfur—see Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker. Also, her mate, Hollowfur, was a DFC, and she was pressured to join as well.

* * *

**Extra Info About the Human-Cats**

**Max Anderson**, alias **Skitterfoot of RiverClan**. He acts nervous and is very annoying to almost everyone who knows him. He has bright orange hair that is extremely frizzy and unkempt. As a cat, he was grouchy and unapproachable. He died in the mass greencough epidemic that occurred the leaf-bare before Gingerstar joined StarClan.

**Alison Benson**, known as **Ally**, alias **Horsegaze of WindClan**. She is a rather tall human, with long brown hair and a small nose. She is headstrong and sure of herself. She has Ukranian ancestry and a slight accent from speaking some of her mother's native language at home. She would be grouped in with the 'popular' girls at school. As a cat, she continued to be popular with her Clan once she gained their trust. She was good friends with Moonfrost and Wildstar in WindClan, although she treated Wildstar with disdain in the human world. She was disgusted when she realized that Moonfrost had taken a mate in another Clan but eventually forgave her friend. She eventually became mates with Pouncestar after he became leader. She died when a hunting patrol she was leading ran afoul of a fox two greenleafs after Gingerstar died.

**Hannah Cavonal**, alias **Aspenheart of RiverClan**. Hannah is a skinny Asian girl with glasses. She is one of Annie's best friends. In RiverClan, she became a warrior under the name Aspenheart. Her pelt was a thin black color. She had green eyes. Surprisingly to everyone involved, she became the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice shortly after Mothwing died and Willowshine became medicine cat due to a sign from StarClan. When her mentor died in the Dark Forest War, she became RiverClan's sole medicine cat. She took Lakepaw, later Lakeheart, as her apprentice. Aspenheart died of hunger the leaf-bare after Gingerstar died.

**Callie Da'laney**, alias **Wildhead of WindClan**, later **Wildstar**. Callie is the shortest girl in the sixth grade. She has abnormally fluffy hair and pale skin. As a cat, she had a fluffy pale gray pelt amber eyes. She became deputy after Crowfeather was killed in the first Dark Forest attack, then soon after became leader when Onestar lost his last life to Breezepelt in the War. She died fighting a badger three years after Gingerstar died.

**Annie Eyre**, alias **Gingerclaw of ThunderClan**, then **Gingerstar**. Do I even need to write anything here?

**Spencer Finn**, alias **Storkleg of ShadowClan**. Spencer is the tallest boy in his class. He has white-blonde hair. He is close friends with Zach. As a cat, he has thin, pale gray fur and blue eyes. He fell in love with his Clanmate Foxheart, which wouldn't have been much of a problem if he had not previously accepted the calling of medicine cat. He joined the Dark Forest after Tigerstar promised him that if they won, medicine cats could take mates. He died during the War.

**Dan Green**, alias **Pigface of ShadowClan**. Dan is short, grumpy, rude and pretty much an all-around jerk. He has a resentment toward Annie and her adopted Clan and easily was persuaded to join the Dark Forest. As a human, he had brown hair, but his pelt was a reddish color as a cat.

**Kendra Hunt**, alias **Moonfrost of WindClan**. Kendra has black hair and brown eyes. Her mother is Chinese. She is of middling height and widely regarded as pretty. As a cat, she had a black and white pelt and blue eyes. She mated with Mothface, a ThunderClan tom, and had two half-Clan kits, Dappledwillow and Snowshadow. She died in an attack on RiverClan.

**Gennie Ingalls** alias **Darkwhisker of RiverClan**, later **Darkstar**. Gennie is tall, with long brown hair usually kept in a ponytail. She had a black pelt and blue eyes as a cat. She became deputy after Reedwhisker died in a fight with a fox, then leader when Mistystar shortly after lost her last life during the mass greencough epidemic. She died in battle, fighting ShadowClan invaders.

**Vanessa Jenson**, alias **Dawnstreak of WindClan**. Vanessa is short with waist-length blonde hair and blue-green eyes. When she was a cat, she had pale gray fur with reddish streaks. As soon as she joined WindClan as a warrior apprentice, she was interested in medicine. After less than a moon of training, she became Kestrelflight's apprentice. She died of a cough that would not go away.

**Malia Keller**, alias **Splashfur of RiverClan**. Malia has shoulder-length brown hair and braces. She is terrified of snakes and tsunamis. She is very enthusiastic about learning and is a good student. As a cat, Splashfur was the first of the human-cats to die, in the Dark Forest War. She had a silvery-gray pelt and took to water easily.

**John Lee**, alias **Orangeface of RiverClan**. John is a brown-haired boy of middling height. He is easily annoyed. As a cat, he was a large ginger tom with a white muzzle. He died fighting a family of foxes.

**Lucas Martin**, alias **Turtlefoot of RiverClan**, later **Turtlestar**. Lucas is short, with brown hair and eyes. He was the class clown, widely known for his famous equation of "Lime + Stone = limestone". He regarded himself as some sort of ninja, much to everyone's amusement. As a cat, he had a mottled pelt with brown and white patches. He became leader after Darkstar, and was the last of the human-cat to die. He lost his last life of starvation during a harsh leaf-bare, when food was short.

**Ken Nelson**, alias **Dogface of ShadowClan**. Ken has shoulder-length yellow-orange hair. He is obsessed with computers and the latest technology, and widely infamous for being a pervert. He had a shaggy gold pelt as a cat and he died in a fight with ThunderClan.

**Zach Olsen**, alias **Fishface of RiverClan**. Zach has a narrow face and large ears, so his face slightly resembled a fish, earning him the nickname "fishface". He was introduced to RiverClan as Fishface, and he grudgingly kept it all his life as a cat. He is annoying, self-centered, and obnoxious, but has a few loyal friends. He died of a rare case of the deadly greenleaf greencough shortly after Gingerstar joined StarClan.

**Colton Parker**, alias **Pounceclaw**, later **Pouncestar**. He is a tall, athletic, arrogant, irritating boy. As a cat, he traded blonde hair for a black pelt. He gradually became less of a jerk through his years as a warrior, eventually earning sensible Wildstar's trust enough to become the WindClan leader after her. He lost his last life when he drank from a tainted pool.

**Mya Roberts**, alias **Dayshine of ThunderClan**. Mya is fraternal twins with Mia. Mya is the blonde-haired one of the duo, she is also shorter than her twin. She is more headstrong than her twin, but they are the best of friends. As a cat, she had white fur. She died fighting ShadowClan, shortly after her sister met her end.

**Mia Roberts**, alias **Nightshade of ThunderClan**. Mia is fraternal twins with Mya. She is taller than her sister, and has brown hair to Mya's blonde. As Nightshade, her pelt was black. She died of a snakebite shortly before her sister was killed in a fight.

**Lily Sanders**, alias** Breezewhisper of RiverClan**. Lily is a short, half-Vietnamese girl who is obsessed with k-pop. She had dark gray fur as a cat. She took a mate in RiverClan, Tanglewhisker, and had two kits, Snowfall and Lakeheart. She died as an elder when she fell off the log trying to cross to the gathering and drowned.

**Josh Turner**, alias **Dashwind of WindClan**. Josh is a hyperactive, tall, blonde-haired boy. As a cat, he had a thin gray pelt and yellow eyes. He had a crush on Gingerstar, but she rejected him for Lionblaze. After she died, he disappeared for a while, then reappeared when it was time for the human-cats to return.

**Kylie Utz**, alias **Foxheart of ShadowClan**. Kylie is a bossy redhead. She is friends with Kendra and Malia. As a cat, she was a ginger she-cat. She died of greencough during the mass epidemic, while she occupied the position of deputy.

**Alex Vuu**, alias **Mousefoot of ThunderClan**. While he was annoying as a human, he became a wise medicine cat in ThunderClan. He had brown hair and looked vaguely like a mouse as a human, and his nickname, Mouse-man, transferred to his Clan life. He had brown hair while human and a brown-and-white pelt as a cat. He died of greencough the leafbare after Gingerstar joined StarClan.

**David Walker**, alias **Brownfur of ShadowClan**. David had brown hair as a human. He was pretty much Ken's only friend and similar interests as him. As a cat, as his name suggests, he had brown fur. He died of a snakebite.

**Sam Xavier**, alias **Wolfclaw of ShadowClan**, later **Wolfstar**. Sam was close frenemies with Annie as a human. She is obsessed with Star Wars and is a complete tomboy. She has brown hair, kept in a ponytail and partially hidden under a hat. As a cat, little changed about her personality. She became leader before any other human-cat and was sure to rub this into Annie's face. She had thick gray fur and yellow eyes, and was killed in battle by Gingerstar after inflicting deadly wounds on her opponent.

**Kyle York**, alias **Mothface of ThunderClan**. Kyle, nicknamed Moth-boy by Annie, is Alex's best friend. He has similar interests. He ironically became one of Gingerstar's closest friends after being her longtime rival in ThunderClan. He mated with a WindClan she-cat and fellow human-cat, Moonfrost. He sired two children, Dappledwillow, who lived with him in ThunderClan, and Snowshadow, who resided with her mother in WindClan. He became Gingerstar's deputy after Lionblaze resigned from the position to become a normal warrior, and was killed by greencough in the epidemic.

* * *

**Causes of Death**

_Note: I actually wrote out a list of cats I was going to kill while writing this. I put a little check mark next to their name when they died. XD  
Also, you will notice a lot of cats toward the end dying of greencough. This is because of a massive greencough epidemic that spread throughout the Clans and killed a good number of them.  
And these deaths aren't in any particular order... just as I wrote them down. Sorry. XD_

**Dead cat—cause of death**

Firestar—Hollyleaf

Brambleclaw—badger

Brackenfur—Dark Forest cat (DFC)

Mousefur—old age

Blossomfall—execution for treachery

Hollyleaf— StarClan Cat (SCC)/Gingerstar

Pouncetail (RiverClan)—old age

Purdy—DFC

Blackstar—Firestar

Rowanclaw—ThunderClan cat

Littlecloud—sickness

Crowfrost—DFC

Ceaderheart—old age

Tallpoppy—old age

Ashfoot—fox

Webfoot—old age

Tornear—old age

Mothwing—sickness

Cloudtail—DFC (Thistleclaw)

Sorreltail—hunger

Leafpool and Squirrelflight—fox

Spiderleg—SCC (Toadstep)

Whitewing—DFC

Birchfall—greencough

Poppyfrost—DFC

Foxleap—greencough

Icecloud—SCC (Gingerstar)

Rosepetal—DFC (Spiderleg)

Mothface—greencough

Daisy—greencough

Millie—greencough

Storkleg—SCC

Foxtooth—greencough

Smokefoot—DFC

Ratscar—SCC

Snowbird—greencough

Ivytail—DFC

Owlclaw—SCC (Gingerstar)

Tigerheart—DFC (Tigerstar)

Pigface—SCC (Turtlefoot and Gingerstar)

Sparrowpaw—DFC

Snaketail—greencough

Foxheart—greencough

Whitewater—old age

Onestar—DFC (Breezepelt)

Kestrelflight—greencough

Nightcloud—SCC (Leafpool)

Weaselfur—greencough

Gorsetail—DFC

Heathertail—SCC (Lionblaze)

Breezepelt—SCC (Lionblaze)

Boulderfur—SCC

Whitewing—greencough

Mistystar—greencough

Reedwhisker—fox

Willowshine—DFC (Icewing)

Icewing—SCC

Pebblefoot—greencough

Grasspelt—SCC

Hollowfur—SCC

Splashfur—DFC

Skitterfoot—greencough

Mosspelt—greencough

Dapplenose—DFC (Heathertail)

Duskfur—greencough

Farpaw—ShadowClan cat

Gingerstar—Wolfstar

Wolfstar—Gingerstar

* * *

**Allegiances After the Dark Forest War (with info about characters)**

_Note: This is right before Gingerstar and Wolfstar die, not right after the Dark Forest War._

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Gingerstar—ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Human-cat. Mate of Lionblaze.

Deputy: Ivypool—tabby-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mate of Bumbleflight. On maternity leave. Mother of Beekit, Acornkit, and Whisperkit. (Apprentice, Haypaw)

Medicine cat: Mousefoot—brown-and-white tom. Human-cat.

Warriors: Berrynose—cream-colored tom with only a stump for a tail. Mate of Honeyfern (deceased), then Poppyfrost (deceased). Father of Cherryblaze and Molefoot.  
Hazeltail—small gray-and-white she-cat. Former mate of Thornclaw (deceased). Mother of Lynxleap, Rockfoot, and Echothunder.  
Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom. Former mate of Cinderheart. Father of Lichenblossom (deceased) and Rabbitleap.  
Cinderheart—gray- tabby she-cat. Former mate of Mousewhisker. Mother of Lichenblossom (deceased) and Rabbitleap. Former DFC.  
Lionblaze—golden tom. One of the Three, invincible. Mate of Gingerstar.  
Toadstep—black-and-white tom. Mate of Icecloud. Father of Bearclaw, Elkfur, and Rainheart.  
Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes. Mate of Ivypool. Father Beekit, Acornkit, and Whisperkit. (Apprentice, Ravenpaw)  
Briarlight—dark brown she-cat. Formerly deathly injured, healed by StarClan's power with Lichenblossom's dying wish. (Apprentice, Skypaw)  
Dovewing—fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Foxleap (deceased). Mother of Skypaw, Haypaw, and Ravenpaw. One of the Three, has supersenses.  
Dayshine—white she-cat. Human-cat.  
Nightshade—black-furred she-cat. Human-cat.  
Molefoot—cream-and-brown tom with green eyes. Son of Berrynose and Poppyfrost.  
Rabbitleap—gray-and-white tom. Son of Cinderheart and Mousewhisker. Mate of Cherryblaze.  
Bearclaw—dark brown tom. Son of Icecloud and Toadstep.  
Elkfur—brownish-gray tom. Son of Icecloud and Toadstep.  
Rainheart—gray-and-black she-cat. Born blind in one eye. Daughter of Icecloud and Toadstep. Best friends with Dappledwillow as they were raised together.  
Dappledwillow—gray-and-brown she-cat with one mottled paw. Daughter of Mothface and Moonfrost. Best friends with Rainheart.  
Lynxleap—dark brown she-cat. Daughter of Hazeltail and Thornclaw.  
Rockfoot—gray tom. Son of Hazeltail and Thornclaw.  
Echothunder—gray tabby she-cat. Daughter of Hazeltail and Thornclaw.

Apprentices: Haypaw—golden-brown tom. Son of Dovewing and Foxleap.  
Skypaw—gray-and-white she-cat. Daughter of Dovewing and Foxleap.  
Ravenpaw—black she-cat. Daughter of Dovewing and Foxleap.

Queens: Ivypool—(see above information in deputy slot)  
Cherryblaze—ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Berrynose and Poppyfrost. Mate of Rabbitleap. Expecting kits.

Kits: Beekit—gray tom with black stripes. Son of Ivypool and Bumbleflight.  
Acornkit—brown she-cat. Daughter of Ivypool and Bumbleflight.  
Whisperkit—gray she-cat. Daughter of Ivypool and Bumbleflight.

Elders: Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes. Lost sight at an early age and moved from the nursery to the elder's den while still young enough to be a warrior. Mate of Dustpelt.  
Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom. Mate of Ferncloud.  
Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Firestar (deceased).  
Graystripe—long-haired gray tom. Mate of Silverstream (deceased) and Millie (deceased).  
Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches. Mate of Cloudtail (deceased). Blind in one eye and deaf in one ear after a dog attack as an apprentice.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar—thick-furred gray she-cat with amber eyes. Human-cat. (Apprentice, Badgerpaw)

Deputy: Mistfur—gray she-cat. Daughter of Kinkfur.

Medicine cat: Vineleaf—small black she-cat with gray paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Green eyes. Daughter of Olivenose and Scorchfoot.

Warriors: Kinkfur—tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles. Mother of Mistfur, Sparrowpaw (deceased), and Dewheart.  
Olivenose—tortoiseshell she-cat. Mate of Scorchfoot. Mother of Waterheart, Vineleaf, and Shimmerheart.  
Shrewfoot—gray she-cat with black paws  
Scorchfoot—dark gray tom. Mate of Olivenose. Father of Waterheart, Vineleaf, and Shimmerheart.  
Redwillow—mottled brown-and-ginger tom. Mate of Dawnpelt. Former DFC. Father of Longshadow.  
Dawnpelt—cream-furred she-cat. Mate of Redwillow. Former DFC. Mother of Longshadow.  
Ferretnose—cream-and-gray tom. Mate of Pinefall. Father of Badgerpaw, Lightpaw, and Deerpaw.  
Starlingflight—ginger tom.  
Pinefall—black she-cat. Mate of Ferretnose. Mother of Badgerpaw, Lightpaw, and Deerpaw.  
Brownfur—brown tom. Human-cat.  
Dogface—long-furred golden tom. Human-cat.  
Dewheart—gray she-cat. Daughter of Kinkfur. (Apprentice, Lightpaw)  
Thistlefang—long-furred brown tabby she-cat. Former DFC. (Apprentice, Deerpaw)  
Lilybloom—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tawnypelt and Toadfoot.  
Frogfoot—dark brown tom. Son of Tawnypelt and Toadfoot.  
Waterheart—gray-blue she-cat. Daughter of Olivenose and Scorchfoot.  
Shimmerclaw—silvery she-cat. Daughter of Olivenose and Scorchfoot.  
Longshadow—golden tom with black stripes. Son of Dawnpelt and Redwillow.

Apprentices: Badgerpaw—stocky black-and-white tom. Son of Pinefall and Ferretnose. (Warrior name: Badgerclaw)  
Lightpaw—pale golden she-cat. Daughter of Pinefall and Ferretnose. (Warrior name: Lightfur)  
Deerpaw—light brown tabby she-cat. Daughter of Pinefall and Ferretnose. (Warrior name: Deerpelt)

Queens: Stormclaw—dark gray she-cat. Expecting Frogfoot's kits. (She has one kit later, Jackelfang)

Elders: Oakfur—small brown tom.  
Toadfoot—dark brown tom. Mate of Tawnypelt. Father of Lilybloom and Frogfoot.  
Applefur—mottled brown she-cat.  
Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rowanclaw (deceased) and Toadfoot.

**WindClan**

Leader: Wildstar—fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes. Human-cat.

Deputy: Pounceclaw—black tom. Human-cat. Mate of Horsegaze. Father of Larchfur, Larkfeather, and Hollysong.

Medicine cat: Dawnstreak—pale gray she-cat with reddish streaks. Human-cat. (Apprentice, Daybird)

Warriors: Leaftail—dark brown tabby tom. Mate of Sedgewhisker. Father of Shinefur and Oakfall.  
Emberfoot—gray tom with dark paws. Former DFC.  
Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat. Mate of Leaftail. Mother of Shinefur and Oaktail.  
Swallowtail—dark gray she-cat  
Sunstrike—tortoiseshell she-cat with a white mark on her forehead. Former DFC. Mate of Whiskergaze. Mother of Daybird and Ambergaze.  
Whiskergaze—light brown tom. Mate of Sunstrike. Father of Daybird and Ambergaze. Former "mate" of Moonfrost; they had nothing but platonic affection for each other and only became makeshift mates to cover up the fact that Moonfrost's kits were actually half-Clan. This strategy was ineffective, as the Clans found out as soon as the kits were born. He is good friends with Moonfrost, and very forgiving, as he became mates with Sunstrike, a former DFC, after the Dark Forest War.  
Furzewhisker—gray-and-white she-cat. Former DFC.  
Moonfrost—black-and-white she-cat. Mate of Mothface (ThunderClan; deceased) and Whiskergaze (formerly; see Whiskergaze for details). Mother of Dappledwillow (ThunderClan) and Snowshadow. Human-cat.  
Dashwind—gray tom. Human-cat.  
Horsegaze—cream-and-brown she-cat. Human-cat. Mate of Pounceclaw. Mother of Larchfur, Larkfeather, and Hollysong.  
Thornfoot—dark brown tabby tom. Son of Breezepelt (deceased) and Heathertail (deceased). (Apprentice, Jaypaw)  
Rufflefur—black tom with amber eyes. Former DFC. Son of Breezepelt (deceased) and Heathertail (deceased). Mate of Snowshadow. Father of Jaypaw.  
Snowshadow—black-and-white she-cat. Daughter of Moonfrost and Mothface (ThunderClan; deceased). Mate of Rufflefur. Mother of Jaypaw.  
Shinefur—silvery she-cat. Daughter of Sedgewhisker and Leaftail.  
Oakfall—light brown tabby tom. Son of Sedgewhisker and Leaftail.  
Ambergaze—cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes. Daughter of Horsegaze and Pounceclaw.  
Larchfur—gray tom. Son of Horsegaze and Pounceclaw.  
Hollysong—fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Horsegaze and Pounceclaw.

Apprentices: Jaypaw—pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Snowshadow and Rufflefur. (Warrior name: Jaycall)

Elders: Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar—black she-cat with blue eyes. Human-cat.

Deputy: Turtlefoot—gray-and-white tom with green eyes. Human-cat. (Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Medicine cat: Aspenheart—black she-cat with green eyes. Human-cat. (Apprentice, Lakepaw)

Warriors: Mallownose—light brown tabby tom  
Robinwing—tortoiseshell tom. Mate of Troutleap. Father of Farpaw (deceased) and Wingflight.  
Beetlewhisker—brown-and-white tom. Former DFC.  
Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat. Former DFC.  
Troutleap—pale gray she-cat. Mate of Robinwing. Mother of Farpaw (deceased) and Wingflight.  
Mossyfoot—brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of Rushleaf. Mother of Bluewhisper and Stealthstrike.  
Rushleaf—light brown tabby tom. Mate of Mossyfoot. Father of Bluewhisper and Stealthstrike.  
Fishface—gray tom. Human-cat.  
Orangeface—bright ginger tom with a white muzzle. Human-cat.  
Breezewhisper—dark gray she-cat. Human-cat. Mate of Tanglewhisker. Mother of Snowpaw and Lakepaw.  
Tanglewhisker—brown tabby tom. Son of Duskfur. Mate of Breezewhisper. Father of Snowpaw and Lakepaw.  
Pebblefur—pale gray tom  
Sootclaw—dark gray tom  
Wingflight—gray tom. Son of Troutleap and Robinwing. Mate of Waveheart. Father of Firekit.  
Swiftriver—black she-cat with a stump for a tail. Kit of unknown loners, raised in RiverClan.  
Bluewhisper—blue-gray she-cat. Daughter of Mossyfoot and Rushleaf.  
Stealthstrike—brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices: Snowpaw—white tom with amber eyes. Son of Breezewhisper and Tanglewhisker. (Warrior name: Snowfall)  
Lakepaw—brown she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Breezewhisper and Tanglewhisker. (Medicine cat name: Lakeheart)

Queens: Waveheart—silver-and-white she-cat. Mate of Wingflight. Mother of Firekit.

Kits: Firekit—ginger tom (Warrior name: Fireclaw)

Elders: Graymist—pale gray tabby she-cat  
Mintfur—light gray tabby she-cat  
Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat

* * *

**The Fate of the ThunderClan Cats After Gingerstar's Death**

Leader: Gingerstar—no spoilers, read RTT!

Deputy: Ivypool—becomes Ivystar, leader of ThunderClan.

Medicine cat: Mousefoot—dies of greencough next leaf-bare.

Warriors: Berrynose—dies in a fight with WindClan.

Hazeltail—becomes an elder.

Mousewhisker—becomes an elder.

Cinderheart—dies from a tainted rabbit.

Lionblaze—dies mysteriously in a fight with a badger, despite his invincibility. All will be explained when you read RTT.

Toadstep—becomes a foster father to Dovewing's kits in Foxleap's absence.

Bumblestripe—dies of greencough.

Briarlight—becomes an elder.

Dovewing—lives until the eventual end of the Clans. She becomes close friends with StarClan and eventually leaves ThunderClan to become something similar to an oracle, living in alone in near the Moonpool. She eventually fades to a legend, only reappearing again every few generations when the Clans are in dire trouble. She expresses regret near the end of the Clans that she did not just chose to stay a normal warrior. When the Clans finally dwindle, then their remains become wiped out by a mass greencough epidemic, she dies peacefully, joining StarClan for a few moons before they fade out of remembrance.

Dayshine—dies in a battle with ShadowClan.

Nightshade—dies of a snakebite.

Molefoot—mates Acornheart.

Rabbitleap—fathers three kits with Cherryblaze, Silverleaf, Gingerfoot, and Sunpelt. Cherryblaze's second litter has two kits, Lichenfoot and Kitescreech.

Bearclaw—dies in a fight with ShadowClan.

Elkfur—is crushed by a falling tree and dies.

Rainheart—mates Hayfur and has three kits: Snowfoot, Owlwing, and Hawktalon.

Dappledwillow—follows in her father's footsteps and mates a WindClan cat, Thornfoot (later Thornstar). However, only her sister, Snowshadow (also WindClan), Thornfoot's brother, Rufflefur (coincidentally Snowshadow's mate; and while pretty much lacking morals, is fond of his brother), Rainheart (Dappledwillow's best friend) and Elkfur (who acts as a proxy mate for Dapplewillow) find out about this affair. It results in one kit, a tom known as Leafstorm, who does not discover his ancestry until he joins StarClan.

Lynxleap—becomes an elder.

Rockfoot—mates Skywhisker and fathers two kits, Strongclaw and Skunkfoot.

Echothunder—vanishes one night never to be seen again.

Apprentices: Haypaw—becomes Hayfur, and later Haystar. He mates Rainheart and sires three kits, Snowfoot, Owlwing, and Hawktalon.

Skypaw—becomes Skywhisker. mates Rockfoot and has two kits, Strongclaw and Skunkfoot.

Ravenpaw—mates Sunpelt and has one kit, Icefur.

Queens: Ivypool—(see above information in deputy slot)

Cherryblaze—mothers three kits, Silverclaw, Gingerfoot, and Sunpelt. Later, she and Rabbitleap have a second litter, Lichenfoot and Kitescreech.

Kits: Beekit—becomes Beeclaw. Becomes and elder.

Acornkit—becomes Acornheart. Dies fighting a fox.

Whisperkit—becomes Whisperfoot. Becomes the next medicine cat.

Elders: Ferncloud—dies of greencough.

Dustpelt—dies of hunger.

Sandstorm—dies of a fox attack.

Graystripe—dies of greencough.

Brightheart—she was the one who mentored Rainheart, her first permanent apprentice.

* * *

**Gingerstar's Nine Lives and How She Lost Them**

**Life number: Cat who gave life—virtue of life. Cause of death.**

First life: Longtail—hope. Breezepelt.

Second life: Blackstar—courage. Hawkfrost.

Third life: Ashfur—mentoring. Fox.

Fourth life: Bluestar—pride. Rufflefur.

Fifth life: Spottedleaf—patience. Badger.

Sixth life: Yellowfang—protection. Wildstar.

Seventh life: Ashfoot—tireless energy. Falling tree in the hollow.

Eighth life: Mousefur—humor. Greencough.

Ninth life: Firestar—faith. Wolfstar.


End file.
